Kiseki Sherlock:The Mistery of The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai menerima tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sebuah bola basket milik sang pemain legendaris setelah kematian Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik Louis Museum. Dan sebuah misteri lama kembali terkuak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok detektif ini?
1. Chapter 1: The legend of Kiseki Sherlock

Disclaimer: sampai kiamat pun kurobas tetap punya Fuji-sensei. Dan Sherlock Holmes, Dr Watson dan Laskar Jalanan Baker Street punya Tracy Mack dan Michael Citrin

Title: Kiseki Sherlock: The Mistery of The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball.

Summary: Kiseki no Sedai menerima tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sebuah bola basket milik sang pemain legendaris setelah kematian Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik Louis Museum. Dan sebuah misteri lama kembali terkuak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok detektif ini?

* * *

**Yahoo saya kembali #tebarsenyum.**

**Kali ini saya hadir membawakan sequel dari Kiseki Sherlock, bagi yang belum baca silahkan mampir dulu ke sana :)**

**Sebenarnya ga ada niat buat bikin sequel, tapi berhubung ada yang minta, otak jenius(?) author langsung bekerja dan inilah hasilnya #taraa. Mau gimana lagi permintaan readers harus dikabulkan kan? Semoga tidak kecewa ya.**

**Akhir kata, silahkan menikmati.**

* * *

Kita berjumpa kembali dengan kelompok detektif kita tercinta, Kiseki no Sedai atau yang kini dikenal London sebagai Kiseki Sherlock karena kemampuan mereka untuk memecahkan misteri melebihi Sherlock Holmes, detektif terhebat di dunia.

Kenapa mereka bisa terkenal? Usia mereka semua bahkan masih ingusan(?), 15 tahun, tapi kenapa mereka bisa melampaui Holmes?

Jawabannya sederhana, karena mereka adalah murid dari Sherlock Holmes sendiri.

Mari kita lirik masa lalu mereka sebelum menjadi detektif.

* * *

Dulu, Kiseki no Sedai masih merupakan bagian dari Laskar Jalanan Baker Street, sebuah laskar yang selalu membantu sang detektif dari belakang. Mereka begitu akrab dengan ketiba sahabat dari Laskar tersebut, Wiggins, Ozzie dan Pilar. Mereka ada saat memecahkan berbagai misteri, mereka juga yang membekuk Alistair saat pengkhianat itu mencoba melarikan diri.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sherlock Holmes memanggil mereka.

Mereka yang kala itu berusia 10 tahun menatap apartemen sang detektif sampai menganga. Akashi yang notabene anak orang kaya yang diizinkan sang ayah untuk belajar dari Sherlock(maksud sang ayah tersirat namun Akashi mengartikannya harafiah, toh sang ayah tidak marah) menatap apartemen itu biasa saja karena rumahnya jauh lebih mewah.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang."

"Selamat pagi, Holmescchi-san!" Sapa kise riang.

"Baka! Kalau udah pake -cchi jangan pake -san lagi bodoh!" Aomine menjitak Kise.

"Mine-chin to Kise-chin berisik."

"Mending ga usah ikutan deh Mura."

**Ckris ckris**

"Daiki, Ryouta, kalian bisa diam? Sherlock mau berbicara." Akashi-tepatnya gunting Akashi-mulai berbicara. Ketiga anak pelangi membeku di tempat. Tiga? Ya. Murasakibara tidak dihitung karena dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada gunting yang dipegang Akashi.

Sherlock Holmes sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ketiga anak pelangi itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggil kami tiba-tiba, Sherlock-san?" Tanya Midorima.

"Nyam Sherlock-chin nyam mau nyam ngomong nyam apa nyam?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil makan.

Holmes menatap kelima anak itu serius. Anak anak pelangi ini adalah anak-anak yang dispesialkan olehnya. Mereka semua lebih jenius daripada Wiggins, Pilar maupun Ozzie. Mereka setingkat diatas ketiga anak itu. Holmes sendiri tak percaya kalau anak putus sekolah macam Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki memiliki otak jenius padahal tiap hari mereka selalu bertingkah bego. Tidak seperti anggota laskar lain yang memanggilnya 'tuan', Holmes membiarkan mereka memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh yang mereka mau.

"Dengar. Setelah ini aku tak yakin aku akan selamat."

Kelima pelangi(?) Yang dari tadi ribut kayak pasar ayam(?) mendadak sunyi macam kuburan(?).

"M...maskud Holmescchi apa?" Tanya Kise gagap, ketularan Aziz Gagap tuh :v #ditimpuk.

"Kalian pasti tau sifat dari James Moriarty kan?"

Kelimanya mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, setelah kita menggagalkan rencananya tempo hari, dia pasti akan membalas dendam." Holmes menatap mereka tajam. "Dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela."

Kelimanya mengangguk.

Holmes menerawang. "Aku rasa aku takkan bertahan kali ini. A ah, jangan menyela, Daiki."

Aomine yang baru saja membuka mulutnya kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian berlima menggantikanku sebagai detektif bila aku tak berhasil kali ini."

"Sherlock, aku tak tau apa maksudmu atau apa rencanamu tapi," Akashi menarik nafas, "kenapa harus kami? Bukankah Arthur, Osgood dan Pilar jauh lebih pintar?"

Holmes menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa? Bukankah kalian adalah muridku?"

Holmes berjalan menuju jendela, "lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku menemukan kalian, bukankah aku berjanji akan membuat kalian menjadi detektif terhebat di seluruh dunia? Bukankah selama lima tahun ini aku sudah melatih kalian?"

Kelimanya terdiam. Oh yeah, mereka bisa mengingat latihan sinting yang diberikan Holmes waktu mereka masih kecil dulu. Setiap kali ada kasus rumit, Holmes akan menyuruh mereka untuk memecahkannya. Saat Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara harus berurusan dengan forensik dan segala tetek bengeknya, pria laknat itu malah asyik bersantai dengan kursi malas, kotak tembakau dan rokoknya membiarkan sekelompok anak berusia 6 tahun memecahkan misteri yang mudah baginya. Semakin lama semakin sulit, tapi anak-anak itu selalu berhasil memecahkannya. Ucapkan selamat pada otak mereka yang jenius yang telah mengalahkan Sherlock Holmes.

"Aku tau tapi-"

"Apa setelah perjuangan lima tahun kalian mau berhenti?" Tanya Holmes.

Sontak kelima pelangi(?) Terdiam, kemudian kise menjawab terbata-bata,

"T...tidak-ssu."

"Karna itu," Holmes tersenyum, bukan senyum licik yang selalu ditujukan pada mereka, melainkan senyum hangat seorang ayah, "aku percaya pada kalian."

* * *

Benar dugaan Holmes, beberapa hari kemudian, Holmes nyaris ditembak oleh seseorang bernama Moran kalau saja Wiggins dan Aomine tidak menghentikannya. dan keesokan harinya, Holmes menghilang.

"Ne, apa menurut kalian Holmescchi serius soal ucapannya tempo hari?" Tanya Kise pada kawanan pelanginya(?).

Kini kisedai tengah berbaring tengkurap melingkar, keluar dari selimut masing-masing.

"Mana aku tau." Jawab Aomine pelan.

"Tapi kalau dia tak serius kenapa dia menghilang?" Bisik Midorima.

"Entah." Jawab Murasakibara cuek.

"Tapi kita belum tau pasti kan kemana Sherlock pergi?" Sanggah Akashi dijawab dengan anggukan keempatnya, "kalau begitu lebih baik jangan beritahu yang lain dulu soal ini."

"Beritahu apa?"

"Itu lho-ssu, soal-Arthurcchi!?"

Kelima anak yang dari tadi berbaring menatap terkejut ke arah Wiggins dan Ozzie yang baru saja bergabung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ozzie.

"T-tidak ada urusan denganmu." Jawab Midorima gagap.

Wiggins menghela nafas, "aku mau bicara dengan kalian semua. Aku dan Ozzie sudah memutuskan, kami akan pergi mencari master."

"Eh? Mencari Holmescchi?"

Ozzie mengangguk, "terkadang master sangat ceroboh, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengikutinya."

"Kapan kalian berangkat, Arthurcchi, Ozziecchi?"

"Besok pagi kami akan menguntit master."

Akashi menggeleng tanda mengerti (karena mengangguk sudah terlalu mainstream(?)).

"Karna itu," Wiggins menatap Akashi, "aku ingin kau menjaga mereka, Sei."

Akashi tersedak tanah(?), "a..aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Sei."

Akashi menatap sejenak Wiggins yang tampak serius, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, markas besar mereka terbakar.

Akashi yang wajahnya tercoreng debu menatap miris teman-temannya. Kemudian ditatapnya kembali markas besar yang telah mereka tempati selama lima tahun. Si Nyonya besar* telah hancur. Alfie menangis karena kehilangan tempat bermainnya, Rohan, Elliot dan kawan-kawannya menangis karena kehilangan tempat tinggal. Tapi akhirnya ayah Akashi memberi mereka tumpangan (karena mansion Akashi seluas 10x lapangan bola bahkan lebih.)

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian juga, ketika Tuan Besar Akashi sedang pergi untuk beberapa bulan, Wiggins, Pilar, dan Watson pulang dengan sebuah berita; Ozzie dan Holmes meninggal ketika melawan Moriarty.

Kise jatuh berlutut, menepuk nepuk punggung Alfie. Aomine meninju dinding dan menangis di tangannya. Midorima menunduk, Murasakibara melupakan snacknya dan menatap kosong.

Akashi merenung. Mengingat setiap momen yang dihabiskannya bersama teman-temannya, Holmes, Watson, dan Laskar Jalanan Baker Street. Dan dia teringat tatapan kebapakan Holmes hari itu.

_Aku mempercayai kalian._

"Sudah kuputuskan."

Semua kepala menatap Akashi yang masih menunduk dalam sikap berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Aku, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan Atsushi akan menjadi pengganti Holmes, kami akan menjadi detektif."

Sontak seluruh penghuni menatap Akashi kagum. Kemudian Rohan berdiri dan menepuk bahu Akashi.

"Aku percaya padamu." Sahutnya, "kalian semua akan membuat almarhum master bangga."

Satu persatu, semua anak menepuk bahu Akashi, memberinya kepercayaan melebihi yang mereka berikan pada Holmes. Akashi menyentuh bahunya dan tersenyum, "kami pasti akan membuat master bangga!"

* * *

Suatu malam, Akashi yang gelisah beranjak keluar setelah semua temannya tertidur.

"Mau ke mana malam-malam, Seijuurou?"

Akashi tersentak dan mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kemarilah, Seijuurou."

Akashi menurut, dia duduk di samping sang ayah namun tak berani menatap matanya.

"Aku turut berduka untuk kematian guru dan temanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Mata Akashi membulat ketika mendapati sang ayah mendekapnya.

"Tapi aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Akashi Kaito memberikannya selembar surat. Akashi membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Sontak matanya membulat.

"Hontou ka?" Tanyanya semangat. Kaito mengangguk. "Cepatlah."

Akashi segera berdiri dan berlari keluar. Sebelum Kaito sempat bergerak, Akashi kembali berlari masuk dan mengecup pipi sang ayah. "Ittekimasu."

Kaito tersenyum, "itterashai."

* * *

Akashi yang tengah berjalan di jalanan London yang sepi tiba-tiba dibekap dan dibawa ke sebuah gang kecil. Akashi yang tidak terima langsung menggigit tangan penyerangnya.

"Ouch, kau masih berjiwa pemberontak ya, Seijuurou."

Akashi terbelalak, "Dad? Ozzie-nii?"

Holmes tertawa sementara Ozzie sweatdrop.

Bagi Akashi, Holmes sama seperti ayahnya, dan Ozzie seperti kakaknya. Mungkin di depan temannya, dia tampak menganggap mereka biasa, tapi ketika tak ada teman-temannya, Akashi akan menghormati mereka dengan sangat.

"Sei, bagaimana kabar Wiggins?" Tanya Ozzie.

"Dia tampak sangat terpukul. Dad, apa kau akan kembali?"

"Masa aku yang sudah dikabarkan meninggal masih kembali? Ntar aku dikira zombie dong." Holmes tertawa.

Akashi menunduk, "jadi kau takkan kembali?" Tanyanya.

"Hei, jangan sedih gitu dong. Kau kan akan menjadi detektif menggantikan dad, masa kau berwajah suram gitu?" Hibur Holmes.

"Dengar Sei, aku sudah capek mengurusi banyak misteri, Moriarty sudah mati, tapi salah satu anteknya belum."

"Maksudmu Moran?" Tanya Akashi.

"Dia salah satunya. Tapi bukan hanya dia, juga seorang Jepang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Akashi mencatat nama itu di benaknya.

"Dan aku sempat ke Jepang." Ujar Ozzie. "Kalian berlima akan menjadi detektif kan? Aku sudah memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk kalian, Kiseki no Sedai, bagaimana?"

"Nama yang bagus Oz." Puji Holmes.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Akashi.

"Pokoknya, Sei, tolong jaga mereka, terutama Wiggins dan Watson. Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun, termasuk teman-teman pelangimu, kalau aku dan Osgood masih hidup. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Holmes sambil menepuk bahu kanan Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk.

Ozzie menepuk bahu kirinya, "I believe in 'ya*, Lil'* Brother."

Akashi tersenyum, menggenggam kedua tangan di bahunya, dia berkata, "you can count on me."

* * *

Itulah seputar kisah sejarah(?) Berdirinya Kiseki no Sedai. Chapter depan, the game will begun.

* * *

Nyonya besar: kereta yang ditarik kuda(kayak punya Cinderella) yang sudah rusak tempat Laskar jalanan main.

'Ya: bahasa gaulnya you.

lil': little

* * *

**Halo halo.**

**Gimana? Bagus ga? Jelek ya?**

**Sebenarnya ga niat bikin sekuel tapi ga tau kenapa ide ini muncul. jadi maaf kalo kependekan.**

**Sekian dulu dan review please...**


	2. Chapter 2: Ulang Tahun Wortel Tsundere

Disclaimer: sampai kiamat pun kurobas tetap punya Fuji-sensei. Dan Sherlock Holmes, Dr Watson dan Laskar Jalanan Baker Street punya Tracy Mack dan Michael Citrin(dan tentunya sir Arthur Conan Doyle dong ya)

Title: Kiseki Sherlock: The Mistery of The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball.

Summary: Kiseki no Sedai menerima tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sebuah bola basket milik sang pemain legendaris setelah kematian Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik Louis Museum. Dan sebuah misteri lama kembali terkuak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok detektif ini?

* * *

Kita bertemu kembali dengan detektif-detektif kebanggaan kita yang absurd(?), sinting(?), dan jenius.

Ada Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Mereka semua punya julukan masing-masing.

Pertama, Akashi Seijuurou, usia 15 tahun, lahir di ranjang(?) Tanggal 21 Desember. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai "psikopat bergunting sakti(?)". Kenapa? Begini ceritanya:

Waktu umur mereka 7 tahun, beberapa bulan setelah mereka bergabung dengan Laskar Jalanan Baker Street, Holmes mendapat kasus pembunuhan. Seperti biasa, dia berleha-leha di kamarnya sementara Akashi dan kawan-kawannya harus memecahkan misteri itu. Untung mereka dibantu Wiggins dan Ozzie.

(Catatan: Pilar belum bergabung saat itu.)

Sebenarnya kasusnya unik, karena korban pembunuhan adalah seekor kucing(?). Namun si pemilik ngotot mau mencari pembunuh kucingnya.

"Kasihan si blacky(baca: anjing), dia sama puspus(baca: korban) udah dekat sekali. Saking dekatnya mereka sampai kunikahkan. Bahkan mereka sempat melakukan *piip* sebelum puspus dibunuh. Dan si blacky lagi mengandung anak mereka. Tolong cari pembunuhnya detektif-detektif baik hati." Pinta si pemilik kucing sambil mewek.

Sungguh kasus yang absurd bukan? Seekor anjing kawin dengan kucing. Jadi apa anaknya coba?

Kenapa juga detektif unyu kita mau mengambil kasus itu? Sederhana, karena si pemilik mau memberi mereka berjuta-juta poundsterlling ditambah uang saku 50 shilling per hari.

Intinya, murid-murid Sherlock Holmes itu mata duitan.

Akashi yang merasa harga dirinya dipermainkan karena harus mencari pembunuh seekor kucing menodongkan gunting ke si pemilik kucing.

"Kau kira kami ini detektif hewan? Kau mau cepat mati?"

Setelah negosiasi (baca: pemaksaan) yang panjang, akhirnya Akashi setuju untuk mencari si pelaku dengan syarat gajinya harus 5x lipat dari Holmes dan teman-temannya.

Ternyata, Akashi Seijuurou juga mata duitan.

Tak sampai 5 detik (author: cepet amat!) Akashi kembali sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) seorang maid.

"Nih pelakunya."

Semuanya kaget.

"Buktinya apa Akashi?" Tanya Midorima.

"Satu, ada bekas darah kucing di celemeknya, dua, dia tidak melawan sama sekali."

"A...apa?! Jadi aku dibawa kemari karna dituduh membunuh kucingnya nyonya? Jangan sembarangan! Mana berani aku-"

**Syut. Jleb.**

Sebuah gunting merah melayang melewati maid tersebut hingga yang jadi tersangka merinding disko.

"Masih tak mau mengaku?"

"I...iya iya! Aku yang membunuhnya!" Seru si maid ketakutan.

Akashi mencabut guntingnya, "kasus ditutup."

* * *

Ngerti kan kenapa Akashi dijuluki begitu? Karna baik pada klien maupun pelaku dia selalu mengancam dengan gunting.

Walau begitu, Holmes dan Ozzie menganggapnya imut. Ketika kesal, melempar gunting. Ketika sedih, tebar gunting. Ketika senang, main gunting.

Pernah sekali ketika Holmes dan Ozzie mengerjainya habis-habisan di hari ulang tahunnya, besoknya keduanya ditemukan terkapar dengan bekas goresan gunting di tubuh mereka. Sudah pasti pelakunya Akashi, karena anak itu tengah duduk di jendela sambil mengasah guntungnya. Tapi, entah kesambit apa, Holmes dan Ozzie tetap menganggapnya imut.

(Ehem, udah sampe begitu masih imut dari mananya?)

* * *

Yang kedua, Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, baru merayakan ulang tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia dijuluki "copycat narsis" karena dia memang narsis seperti kejadian berikut:

Di usianya yang ke 9, Kise yang tengah berjalan-jalan melihat adanya perampokan,

"Oi, perampokcchi! Tunggu-ssu!"

Merasa dipanggil, sang perampok melarikan diri dan Kise mengejarnya. Kelincahan si perampok mencapai level atas(?). Kise pun melancarkan jurus copycat miliknya, teknik berlari si perampok dicopynya habis-habisan. Saking hebatnya, kini Kise yang dikejar perampok(?) Dan hebatnya lagi Kise ngga nyadar dengan posisinya.

Saat menyebrang jalan, sebuah mobil menabraknya. Tenang readers, yang nabrak mobil sedan, dan mobilnya sempat ngerem kok. Jadi Kise cuma jatuh terduduk di aspal.

"Ittai." Rintihnya sambil mengelus pantatnya yang baru mencium aspal(?).

"Kamu tak apa dik?" Tanya si pemilik mobil dengan wajah datar.

Kise menatap pria bersurai abu-abu tersebut, "ooo, jadi om yang menabrak aku?"

Pria tersebut mengangguk.

"Uwah! Foto dulu ya om."

Singkat cerita, Kise berfoto dengan penabraknya dengan gaya narsis kemudian diuploadnya ke facebook dengan status;

**"Baru aja ditabrak orang-ssu!"**

Tak lama setelah mengupdate status, Kise menyadari sesuatu.

"Dafuq gue lupa ama perampokcchi!" Serunya sembari berbalik dan mengejar si perampok.

Perampok yang mengira dirinya sudah lolos langsung jantungan melihat kise berlari ke arahnya dengan gaya banci taman l*wang.

"Perampokcchi tunggu eike!"

_Dafuq demi apa aku dikejar banci cilik!_ Jerit si perampok dalam hati.

Karna kurang hati-hati, si perampok terjatuh dan dengan cepat diringkus Kise.

"Perampokcchi foto dulu ya. Yang narsis. Kalo ngga hukumanmu kuperpanjang!"

Dan sebuah foto kembali hadir di facebook Kise dengan status;

_"Yey berhasil nangkep perampok-ssu ^^!"_

Intinya, Kise adalah manusia ternarsis di dunia.

* * *

Ketiga, Aomine Daiki, bocah kucel berusia 15 tahun, akan berusia 16 tahun bulan depan(?). Dijuluki "bocah mesum nan dekil" oleh semua orang. Kenapa?

Suatu hari, Aomine dan Kise pulang ke apartemen Holmes dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan berlumuran lumpur.

Akashi yang kala itu berusia 6 tahun menatap mereka heran, "kalian habis dari mana? Sherlock bisa marah kalau kalian mengotori rumahnya."

"Tadi kami abis main basket-ssu. Tiba-tiba hujan. Pas lagi lari pulang, kami kesandung dan jatuh ke lumpur-ssu."

"Cih, mandi sana-nodayo."

"Tanpa Midorimacchi suruh aku juga mau mandi kok." Kise segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Are? Mine-chin mana?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Semua celingak-celinguk mencari objek yang dibicarakan. Setelah menggeledah seluruh ruangan, didapati sang bocah tengah tertidur di ranjangnya sambil memeluk majalah Mai-chan tercintanya.

Holmes yang kebetulan masuk ke apartemennya yang luasnya naudjubilah#digampar itu melihat keadaan kamar Daiki yang mirip kandang kerbau(?).

"AOMINE DAIKIIIII !"

Esoknya Aomine Daiki ditemukan tepar di jalanan.

* * *

Keempat, Murasakibara Atsushi, 15 tahun. Lahir tanggal 9 oktober. Dijuluki "titan pemakan segalanya yang rakus." Fansnya adalah ibu-ibu pemilik toko makanan. Seperti kejadian berikut.

Murasakibara Atsushi yang berusia 8 tahun tengah berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya dan juga Holmes di sebuah bazzar yang diadakan oleh sebuah restoran jepang yang terkenal. Umurnya memang 8 tahun, tapi badannya seolah menunjukkan ia berusia 13 tahun. Inilah alasan dia dipanggil titan.

"Onigiri khas jepang, silahkan dinikmati."

"Yakiniku, enak sekali!"

"Pecel lele, pecel lele, harga murah!"

Tunggu, makanan terakhir kok kayak makanan yang berasal dari negara di Asia Tenggara yang lagi rebutan bangku presiden ya? #okefix.

Dan Murasakibara langsung memborong semuanya tanpa sisa.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Holmes, Aomine dan Kise mengemis pada Murasakibara. Namun tak digubris oleh si titan. Akashi dan Midorima? Akashi sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat Murasakibara makan. Midorima menolak tapi dalam hati...

_Oh kami-sama makanan itu tampak lezat! Berikan aku juga Mura!_

Dasar tsundere!

Karena kasihan dengan ketiga fakir miskin(?) Di hadapannya, Murasakibara pun berbagi. Siapa sangka kalau ketiganya sangat rakus, dalam sekejap semuanya ludes tak tersisa.

"Sherlock-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, ganti!" Ucap Murasakibara dengan aura mencekam sampai-sampai ketiganya tak berani buka suara.

Tak kunjung menerima jawaban, Murasakibara langsung memakan semua makanan di rumah, bahkan meja juga dimakannya(?).

Dan esoknya, ketiga tersangka pemakan makanan Murasakibara(?) Ditemukan tewas kelaparan karna semua dimakan habis oleh si titan. Kemana Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara? Mereka tengah ditraktir Murasakibara di cafe terkenal.

_Untung aku ngga ikutan kemarin_, batin Akashi dan Midorima.

* * *

Kelima, Midorima Shintarou, hari ini genap 16 tahun. Panggilannya "si tsundere". Yah tak usah dijelaskan, karna kali ini akan terbukti ke-tsundere-an si lumut.

* * *

Hari ini, Kiseki Sherlock menghabiskan waktu mereka di markas alias apartemen Holmes.

Kise bernarsis ria di pojokan. Aomine membaca majalah tercintanya di atas sofa favoritnya. Murasakibara tengah menghitung snack. Akashi dan Midorima tengah menonton Teddy Boy season 2 (kayaknya gua tau film ini.)

"Mido-chin, temani aku beli duren dong." rengek si titan.

Midorima melirik sebal ke arah Murasakibara, "cih, beli aja sendiri. Ga liat apa orang lagi senang-senang?"

"Shintarou, pergilah dengannya."

Midorima bangkit sambil marah-marah, "Ayo cepat!"

Setelah kedua pasangan itu pergi, Kise menjerit.

"Gawat-ssu!"

Aomine segera menghampiri sohibnya sejak kecil itu, "ada apa?"

Kis menatap Aomine horror, "Besok Midorimacchi ulang tahun!"

"trus apa gawatnya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kita blom nyiapin jebakan untuk dia kan?"

Sudah merupakan tradisi(?) bagi Kiseki no Sedai untuk mengerjai orang yang berulang tahun bersama-sama. Biasanya mereka membicarakannya bersama-sama saat yang bersangkutan pergi.

"ayo rapat." Ajak Akashi.

"rapat apa?"

"persiapan kejutan untuk wortel tsundere(?) kita." Akashi menyeringai.

* * *

Midorima menghela nafas.

Pasalnya, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. dan sinetron kesukaannya sudah habis. Midorima hanya bisa nangis di pojokan. Murasakibara mempukpuk sohib hijaunya.

"gara-gara lu Mura, gua ga bisa nonton Si Dul." oh, jadi Midorima pundung hanya karna sinetron gaje ini? #digampar.

"sabar ya Mido-chin."

"sabar 'palamu! kalo lu ga ngajak gua tadi gua kan masih bisa nonton!"

Akashi yang mendengar percakapan absurd itu tertawa kecil.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Midorima berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika melewati kamar Aomine, dia mendengar suara aneh.

"ahn...Aominecchi...udah ah..."

"hm? han hau hyang hinta hise (hm? kan kau yang minta Kise.)."

Midorima membeku.

"ADAW! Aominecchi bisa pelan dikit ga sih?! Sakit tau!"

"homen (gomen)."

_gawat, temenku udah jadi pasangan homo nih!_ seru batin Midorima.

"dah."

Midorima bangun dari tidurnya(?).

"wah, Aominecchi kuat ya. Murasakibaracchi sama Akashicchi kalah tuh."

_What Mura dan Akashi juga?!_ jerit Midorima.

Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima mendobrak pintu kamar Aomine, "apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Tampak Aomine tengah berjongkok diantara kaki Kise sambil mengemut lolipop, "oi Midorima resleting Kise lepas nih, bantuin dong!"

Midorima cengo.

"jadi resleting Kise lepas? dan lu bantuin dia benerin?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ya iya lah! kau kira kami ngapain?"

"melakukan apa yang selalu Aomine pikirkan." Midorima langsung kabur.

"TEME!" Aomine mengejar Midorima.

Kise yang masih duduk hanya menatap keduanya bingung, "maksudnya apa-ssu? Eh, Ahominecchi! Resletingku belom bener nih!"

* * *

"Mido-chin, ke museum yuk."

Midorima mendengus, "tak mau. aku mau nonton Chotta Beem."

"Tapi sekarang kan mati lampu."

Midorima pun menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Oi Mido, daripada lu gila di situ mending lu temenin Mura ke museum. Lagian udah lama kita ga ke sana kan?" usul Aomine.

Sejak Kiseki no Sedai berhasil memecahkan misteri bola basket yang disembunyikan 3 bulan yang lalu, Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik Louis Museum, sering mengunjungi mereka, dan terkadang jika ada waktu senggang, mereka akan pergi ke museum, entah sekedar jalan-jalan atau membantu. Kagami selalu mencurahkan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang yang rata pada kelima anak jenius itu. Mereka merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bagi mereka, Kagami Taiga adalah sosok kakek yang ideal. Kagami juga menganggap ketiganya sebagai cucunya, karna dia tak punya anak apalagi cucu.

Akhirnya, setelah terjadi baku hantam yang tidak elit Midorima pun memutuskan untuk ikut ke museum, lagian lucky place-nya hari ini kan museum.

"oh iya, Akashi mana?" Tanya Midorima yang menyadari hilangnya Akashi Seijuurou si Emperor Bergunting.

"Akashicchi pulang ke rumahnya soalnya bokapnya lagi pergi ke Manchester dan baru pulang ntar malam." jawab Kise.

"ya sudah lah," Midorima mengambil mantelnya, "Kalian ngga ikut?"

"ngga ah, aku mau baca Mai-chan."

"Gomen ne Midorimacchi, aku ada pemotretan hari ini."

Tolong jangan lupakan poin penting ini. Kiseki no Sedai adalah murid-murid dari Sherlock Holmes dan setingkat diatas Wiggins, Ozzie dan Pilar yang notabene adalah anak terpintar dalam jajaran(?) Laskar Jalanan Baker Street **TAPI** mereka semua menjalani ritual(?) hidup yang sama dengan Laskar. Kise bekerja sampingan sebagai model, Aomine sebagai tukang listrik, Murasakibara bekerja di sebuah toko kue, Midorima adalah seorang penjahit sekaligus koas. Akashi sendiri bekerja pada perusahaan sang Ayah.

Midorima mendengus dan berjalan keluar menyusul Murasakibara.

Tak lama kemudian...

"AOMINECCHI CEPAT NYALAIN LISTRIKNYA-SSU!"

"GUA JUGA TAU KUNING!"

"HIDOI-SSU!"

Aomine berlari ke ruang belakang dan menyalakan kembali listrik yang sengaja dimatikan tadi.

"puah, rasanya aku hampir mati kepanasan..." Kise tepar di depan kipas angin.

"setelah itu segera beli kuenya." Aomine mengambil jaketnya, "aku mau mencari kado."

Kise mengangguk.

* * *

Semuanya memang telah direncanakan, mulai dari mematikan listrik, mengusir(?) Midorima, sampai semuanya komplit untuk mengerjai Midorima.

Kise kembali berbaring di bawah kipas angin. sesekali menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian Aomine kembali.

"Aominecchi bagaimana Midorimacchi?"

"Cih. Anak itu benar-benar pecinta Mahabarata, dia lagi di rumah Akashi meminjam semua kolksi Mahabratha milik ibunya Akashi."

sementara itu, di mansion Akashi seorang pemuda lumutan(?) bersin-bersin ga jelas.

"ya sudahlah, ayo kita mulai." Kise bangkit dari pembaringannya(?).

"berniat untuk memulainya tanpa diriku?"

Kepala _blonde_ dan _navy _menoleh ke arah pintu, menampakkan surai _scarlet_ dan _crimson_.

"Akashi/Akashicchi dan ojiisan?"

"halo." sapa Kagami.

"ojiisan apa kabar?" tanya Kise.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Kise, aku sehat." Tawa Kagami sembari menepuk kepala si _blonde._

"ojiisan tumben datang, ada apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"sudah jelas kan?" Kagami menggulung lengan bajunya, "menyiapkan pesta untuk Midorima Shintarou."

* * *

Keempat manusia dengan rambut berbeda warna sedang asyik mendekor ruangan yang hampir selesai ketika si _blonde_ berseru.

"Akashicchi gawat-ssu!"

Akashi, Kagami dan Aomine langsung mengangkat kepala mereka, "Ada apa?"

"MIDORIMACCHI PULANG-SSU!" Seru Kise sambil menodongkan ponselnya yang berisi pesan singkat Murasakibara.

**_Kise-chin Mido-chin minta pulang nih!_**

keempatnya membeku.

"Gila tuh anak! 30 kaset habis secepat itu?!" Seru Akashi OOC.

"Akashicchi aku ada ide-ssu" Seru Kise setelah berpikir lama.

"apa?"

Kise berbisik ke telinga Akashi.

"bagus Ryouta. laksanakan."

* * *

"ne, Mido-chin, ayo nonton Mahabaracan lagi." Rengek Titan berambut ungu.

"Mahabarata-nodayo." Ralat Midorima.

Kedua pasangan(?) ini tengah menyusuri jalanan kota London yang damai. Tiba-tiba Midorima berhenti.

"Ng? Doushta, Mido-chin?"

"Mura, kau merasa diikuti ngga?"

Insting detektif Murasakibara langsung bangkit. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri.

"ngga tuh. Mido-chin pengen nonton Mahabrata kali."

Midorima mendengus mendapat jawaban ngawur itu. dan tiba-tiba dia dihadang dari depan oleh sekumpulan banci kaleng(?).

"eh mas ganteng temenin eike yuk."

_Dafuq gua ketemu banci!_ Seru Midorima.

_Tunggu, sejak kapan di London ada banci?_

Refleks Midorima mundur 1 langkah. Banci-banci itu maju 2 langkah. Mundur 2 langkah, maju 4 langkah.

"MURA GUA DULUAN!" Seru Midorima sembari berlari dari kejaran makhluk astral(?) dari dunia lain(?).

"iya. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Murasakibara cuek.

* * *

"oh ternyata Mido-chin ada di sini."

Murasakibara mendekati teman hijaunya yang tengah terduduk di tanah gang kecil dengan bercak darah yang tampak telah lama mengering di dindingnya. Keadaan Midorima saat ini bisa dibilang mengenaskan, dengan tubuh berlumuran sampah basah yang sudah membusuk ditambah keadaannya yang sudah...err-setengah bugil?

"Ampun dah Mido-chin mereka apain sih?" Tanya Murasakibara sembari melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Midorima.

"Entahlah. Mereka menarik bajuku hingga robek dan sekumpulan anak bengal melempariku dengan sampah." Jawab Midorima datar tanpa semangat.

"ya sudahlah yang penting Mido-chin selamat(?). Ayo pulang."

* * *

"Otanjoubi Ometedou Midorima/Midorimacchi/Mido-chin/Shintarou."

Midorima menatap ruangan itu tak percaya. Apartemen kecil mereka telah disulap menjadi besar. Berbagai warna menghiasi langit-langit. Tak lupa sebuah cake cappucino coffee yang diatasnya terpasang angka ulang tahunnya. Teman-temannya mengelilingi dirinya.

"Midorimacchi maaf-ssu. Aku sengaja melakukan semuanya agar bisa menunda kepulanganmu-ssu."

"iya. Karna hari-ini ulang tahunmu, ayo makan di luar, aku traktir." Ajak Akashi.

**grep.**

Midorima menarik mereka semua dalam satu pelukan besar. "arigatou, minna."

Semuanya tersenyum hingga suara Kise memecah kehenningan,

"MIDORIMACCHI BLOM MANDI-SSU!"

* * *

Apa ini? #garukkepala.

Sebenarnya mau menistakan Midorima lebih lagi tapi adaa yang kurang.

Untuk Sherlock-san, saya tidak mencantumkan nama Sherlock karena saya sendiri sama sekali lupa nama pengarananya. makasih sudah membantu.

Akhir kata, Happy Birthday Midorima dan review plis...


	3. Chapter 3: Kagami Taiga no Monogatari(1)

Kembali lagi bersama detektif-detektif muda kita yang absurd bin sinting dari lahir(?) #authordibantaigom. Ada si psikopat bergunting sakti #digundulinakashi, si copycat narsis #kisepundung, si bocah mesum nan dekil #dilemparbola, si titan pemakan segalanya yang rakus #dijitakmurasakibara, dan si wortel tsundere #dibantai.

* * *

Saat ini, London tengah dilanda hujan badai, dan kelima detektif kesayangan kita tak ada di markas alias apartemen Holmes. Readers mau tau kemana mereka? Mau? Dasar kepo. #digiles.

Mereka ada di Louis Museum dengan keadaan kering kerontang(?). Kok bisa? Sederhana, mereka pergi sebelum badai lah, gan! Mana mau mereka pergi pas badai? Jaim gitu loh...

Nah, karena mereka ada di Louis Museum sedangkan kita ada di apartemen Holmes, gimana caranya kita ngikutin cerita? Tenang readers, author sinting kita telah menyewa sebuah teknologi alien(yang sebenarnya adalah rongsokan) milik sahabat Sherlock(BBC), ini dia! *author sibak kain*. Iya saya tau ini kotak telepon. Saya juga tau warnanya biru kayak kotak telepon Inggris umumnya, jangan tanyakan saya kenapa bentuknya kecil dan gaje begini dan mungkin kelihatannya tak mampu menampung readers yang jumlahnya ratusan karna 10 orang aja udah sesak, tanya sama teknisi dari planet G*llifrey sana. Oke berhenti protes atau ceritanya ga akan mulai. Ayo masuk semua. Iya semua! Berisik lu pada #ditampol. Iya saya tau ini lebih besar di dalem daripada sampulnya. Udah ah ada proyektor tuh liat aja dari situ. Siapin popcorn skalian! #emangnyabioskop?.

* * *

Nah, inilah yang dilakukan detektif-detektif unyu kita:

Sementara penduduk diluar sana tengah menerjang badai yang melanda kota besar seperti London yang sukses membuat ribuan orang kehilangan payung dan terkena hipotermia, Kiseki Sherlock tengah bersantai di depan perapian yang membara sambil menyesap vanila milkshake hangat di salah satu ruangan di Louis Museum. Ya, di tengah kehangatan dari perapian dan milkshake yang mereka minum, ada lagi kehangatan yang membuat mereka terlindungi dari dinginnya udara,

Yaitu kasih dan kebersamaan.

Ya, sejak Kiseki Sherlock berhasil memecahkan misteri bola basket di museum itu, Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik museum, menganggap kelima anak yatim piatu(kecuali Akashi) itu sebagai cucunya, dan kelima remaja labil(?) Itu juga menerimanya sebagai sosok kakek bagi mereka.

Akashi tengah duduk di sofa disebelah Kagami sambil membaca buku tentang teknologi cyborg (jangan tanya saya kenapa zaman itu sudah ada buku tentang itu) yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan Louis Museum. Begitupun Midorima, hanya saja dia berbaring di lantai sambil membaca buku. Murasakibara dan Aomine asyik mencelupkan Ore* ke dalam vaniila milkshake mereka. Murasakibara rasa vanilla, Aomine rasa manggis #emangada?.

Kise yang dari tadi menghilang(?) Kini muncul di hadapan mereka dari jamban belakang(?) Dan langsung duduk disamping Aomine.

"Aominecchi..."

Aomine yang sedari tadi menyenandungkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'kabar gembira' dan 'kulit manggis'(?) Menghentikan senandung gajenya dan menatap Kise. "Apa?"

Kise memilin ujung kemejanya, "main yuk"

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "main apa? Basket? Sekarang lagi badai bodoh."

"Huaah bosan." Rengek Kise sambil mengambil gelas milkshakenya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Ojiicchi mau lagi dong-ssu."

Kagami menatap Kise, "eh? Milkshakenya enak ya?"

"Iya-ssu! Milkshake buatan ojiicchi emang yang paling enak, lebih enak dari buatan mama." Kise menatap gelas milkshakenya dengan tatapan rindu, "ah, jadi kangen mama."

"Memangnya mama Kise kenapa?" Tanya Kagami pelan pada Akashi.

"Ojiisan ngga tau? Orangtuanya Ryouta dibunuh sama James Moriarty. Makanya dia mau belajar dari Sherlock." Ujar Akashi.

"Sou ka?" Kagami mengangguk, "ne, Kise, kemarikan gelasmu."

Kise menyerahkan gelasnya pada Kagami yang kembali lagi dengan gelas yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Ojiichan jago bikin vanilla milkshake ya? Belajar dari mana?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hahaha, aku belajar sendiri, karna sahabatku yang memiliki bola legendaris itu dulu sangat suka vanilla milkshake, dan dia ga punya cukup uang untuk membelinya. Makanya aku yang membuatkan milkshake untuknya." Kagami menerawang, mengingat masa lalu.

"Sou ka? Jadi ojiicchi belajar buat milkshake karna Kuroko-ojiicchi mau milkshake tapi tak punya uang?"

"Benar. Dulu aku tinggal di asrama bersamanya, Kuroko disekolahkan orangtuaku disana juga karna sikapnya yang baik, jujur, dan dia sangat polos, seperti kertas yang belum dinodai tinta. Dia juga sangat pintar, dia bahkan menerima beasiswa pelajar berprestasi." Ujar Kagami.

"Ojiichan dan Kuroko-san itu hubungannya apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Dia? Dia hanya anak lemah yang kutemukan di taman dekat sekolah. Dia pingsan karena dipukuli. Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Waktu kecil dia memanggilku nii-nii. Saat masuk SMP, aku memintanya berhenti memanggilku niinii. Aku tak mau membuat orang curiga."

"Eh? Aku jadi penasaran." Timpal Akashi.

Kagami tersenyum kepada cucu-cucunya, "kalian mau mendengarkan kisah masa laluku?"

Semuanya mendekat kearah Kagami, yang tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi mereka.

"Nah, aku akan menceritakan kisah masa laluku dengan Kuroko."

* * *

Disclaimer: sampai kiamat pun kurobas tetap punya Fuji-sensei. Sherlock Holmes dan Dr Watson punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle sedangkan Laskar Jalanan Baker Street punya Tracy Mack dan Michael Citrin

Title: Kiseki Sherlock: The Mistery of The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball.

Summary: Kiseki no Sedai menerima tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sebuah bola basket milik sang pemain legendaris setelah kematian Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik Louis Museum. Dan sebuah misteri lama kembali terkuak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok detektif ini?

* * *

Kagami Taiga, usia 6 tahun, merasa tertekan karena harus sekolah di SD macam Rakuzan.

SD Rakuzan memberlakukan hukuman fisik bagi siswa jika mereka melanggar peraturan. Bisa dipukul dengan rotan, digantung terbalik, atau sebagainya. Dan si penjaga sekolah tua juga suka memukuli anak-anak miskin yang berusaha untuk belajar dari jendela kelas. Kagami suka mengamati mereka. Salah satu diantara anak-anak itu memiliki rambut sewarna langit musim panas. Tapi menurut pengamatan Kagami, anak itu sangat lemah. Terbukti ketika teman-temannya berlari kabur dia selalu tertinggal, dan dia juga yang selalu dipukuli. Kagami heran, kenapa anak-anak itu tak dibiarkan saja? Bukankah mereka semua itu sama?

Hari itu, Kagami kedapatan berkelahi dengan anak dari SD sebelah. Bagi para guru, hal itu sudah biasa. Kagami memang selalu mendapat hukuman karna perkara yang sama.

Dan disinilah dia, tergantung terbalik dengan kaki diatas di kantor si penjaga tua sementara teman-temannya sudah pulang. Matanya menatap keluar, berusaha menghindari tatapan si penjaga yang seakan hendak membunuhnya.

Mata Kagami menangkap sosok mungil berambut biru langit sedang berusaha untuk menyelinap masuk. Kagami bisa melihat tekad anak itu untuk belajar. Buktinya, dari sekian banyak anak yang dulunya mencoba untuk menyelinap, semuanya menyerah, kecuali bocah ini.

Tak mau memadamkan semangat anak ini, Kagami pun mencoba menarik perhatian si penjaga tua.

"Aduh!"

Si penjaga tua, Flitch, menatap tajam Kagami, "apa?"

"Itu," Kagami melirik sebentar kearah anak itu, "pergelangan kakiku sakit."

"Oh, baik, aku tukar hukumanmu. Aku akan memukul bokongmu dengan rotan." Flitch melepaskan ikatan di kaki Kagami.

Krak.

Kagami terkejut, begitu pula si bocah biru yang tak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon. Flitch menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

"Ho, jadi kau kembali lagi, anak nakal?" Flitch mengambil batang pohon berdiameter kira-kira sekepalan tangan orang dewasa.

Bocah tersebut tersandung ranting dan terjatuh, "m...maafkan saya..." Mohonnya sambil meringsut mundur.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu, akan kuhajar kau sampai habis."

"Jangan!" Seru Kagami ketakutan begitu melihat Flitch mengayunkan batang pohon itu ke punggung si bocah. Pria itu masih sangat kuat walaupun usianya sudah senja. Bisa dilihat seberapa kuat si penjaga tua dari banyaknya darah yang dimuntahkan si bocah, "Oy! Lari!" Seru Kagami pada anak itu.

Bocah itu mencoba untuk berlari, namun si tua Flitch berhasil memukul punggungnya lagi. Kagami tak bisa tinggal diam, ditahannya Flitch dengan tenaga seadanya. Anak itu menatap Kagami dengan pandangan tak percaya, "tunggu apa lagi?! Lari!" Seru Kagami.

"A..ano..."

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" Kagami mati-matian menahan Flitch, "cepat lari!"

Anak itu menatap Kagami sejenak, kemudian lari meninggalkan SD Rakuzan.

"Tunggu kau tikus kecil!" Flitch memukul kepala Kagami dengan kayunya agar bisa melepaskan diri. Kagami terjatuh dan kepalanya menghantam tembok. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, bisa dilihatnya Flitch mengejar anak itu ke taman.

"Semoga kau selamat." Ucapnya sebelum kesadaran dirinya benar-benar hilang.

* * *

Kagami membuka kedua matanya.

Hari sudah gelap. Menurut instingnya, sekarang kira-kira pukul 7 atau 8 malam, berarti sudah 5 atau 6 jam dia pingsan.

Kagami beranjak berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Cuaca dingin menusuk kulitnya, Kagami menatap bintang yang terhampar memenuhi langit kota London.

"Kira-kira dia selamat ngga ya?" Gumam Kagami sembari berjalan keluar area SD Rakuzan.

* * *

Ketika melewati taman kota yang sepi dan hanya diisi beberapa pemuda yang sedang berpacaran disana, Kagami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kucing yang akrab dengannya, satu-satunya temannya, yang ia panggil Shinji.

Dia masuk ke dalam taman, menuju sebuah air mancur tempat biasa Shinji minum. Dan benar juga, Shinji di sana, duduk sambil mengeong sedih.

"Shinji, kau kenapa?" Kagami menghampiri Shinji yang bertingkah seperti kucing galau.

Shinji yang menyadari keberadaan Kagami langsung menggigit dasi Kagami dan menariknya hingga lepas kemudian dia lari.

"Shinji! Kembalikan dasiku!" Kagami mengejar Shinji, tapi ada yang aneh, Shinji selalu berhenti seakan menunggu dirinya, tapi ketika dia mendekat, Shinji akan berlari lagi. Begitu terus sampai mereka tiba di sebuah tempat tersembunyi di taman yang membuat Kagami terbelalak.

Disana, surai biru langit yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di sekolah terkapar lemah denngan darah memenuhi tubuhnya. Kagami membalikkan tubuh bocah itu dan dilihatnya darah yang belum berhenti mengalir dari dahi, dada, lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya. Kaki kanan anak itu patah. Beruntung karna ayah Kagami seorang dokter dan Kagami juga diajarkan cara memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk berbagai luka. Ditempelkannya keempat jarinya pada leher anak itu, nadinya masih berdetak, tanda dia masih hidup.

"Shinji, cepat cari papan sepanjang kaki bawah anak ini!" Seru Kagami yang langsung dilakukan oleh Shinji. Anak itu mengerang, Kagami menyobek kemejanya dan melilitkan sobekan itu pada kepala si bocah.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan mencari bantuan." Bisik Kagami ke telinga anak itu. Kemudian berlari ke taman dan menghampiri sepasang pemuda pemudi yang sedang berpacaran.

"Permisi, tolong aku, ada anak yang terluka di taman." Pintanya. Pasangan itu mengikuti Kagami.

"Apaan ini?! Kau mau mengotori bajuku dengan membawa anak ini? Maaf, tidak." Ujar si pemuda sambil memandang jijik ke anak bersurai biru tersebut.

"Kumohon! Tolong!" Kagami memeluk kaki si pemuda, namun pemuda itu menendang wajah Kagami dan berlalu.

"Aduh!" Teriak Kagami. Namun pasangan itu tidak berhenti atau memandangnya, melainkan terus menjauh.

"KENAPA SIH SEMUA ORANG DI DUNIA INI TAK PUNYA HATI?! HATI KALIAN DIBUAT DARI BATU YA?!" Umpatnya keras pada pasangan muda-mudi yang pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Kagami kecil.

"Meong."

Kagami berbalik, "makasih, Shinji." Ucapnya tulus begitu melihat Shinji datang membawa sebuah papan. Diletakkannya kaki bocah yang patah diatas papan dan diikatnya kaki si bocah dengan dasinya. "Shin, aku heran."

Si kucing menoleh kearah Kagami yang masih berusaha membebat luka-luka di tubuh anak itu. "Kenapa banyak orang yang tidak peduli dengan anak-anak seperti mereka? Padahal mereka juga perlu belajar dan bermain kan? Dunia ini tak adil, kenapa anak seperti dia harus menderita?" Kagami menyibakkan poni si bocah, "sepertinya dia terkena hipotermia." Ujarnya, dilepaskannya jaketnya dan dipakaikan ke anak itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia mencoba untuk menggendong si bocah.

"Ya ampun, berapa kali dalam sehari dia makan?" Gumam Kagami ketika merasakan betapa ringannya tubuh anak itu.

"Shin, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Meong."

Kagami berjalan meninggalkan taman.

* * *

**Ting tong.**

"Iya sebentar!" Seru Alexandra Kagami. Dia bergegas membuka pintu utama mansion Kagami, "eh anak mom sudah pulaang, gima- Taiga! Siapa itu?!"

Kagami melirik anak di punggungnya, "dia..."

"Apa?"

"Aku menemukannya di taman."

"Taiga!"

Kagami menunduk, siap menerima dampratan dari sang ibu. Alex mengangkat tubuh lemah yang digendongnya, "cepat masuk dan panggil ayahmu, anak ini harus diobati!"

"Eh?" Kagami menatap Alex dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa? Cepatlah, kalau tidak nyawa anak ini bisa melayang!"

Kagami pun segera berlari ke kamar kerja sang ayah di lantai tiga.

"DAD!"

Kagami Raiga, sang ayah berbalik menghadap sang putra, "doushta, Taiga?"

"Dad, cepatlah! Ada anak yang terluka dan kau harus mengobatinya!" Seru Kagami.

"Dimana dia?"

Kagami menarik tangan sang ayah menuju kamar tempat anak itu ditempatkan.

* * *

"Dad, apa anak itu baik-baik saja?"

Raiga menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan mengusap kepala putranya, "dia baik-baik saja, hanya terkena hipotermia namun sekarang sudah baikan."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir padanya?" Tanya Raiga. Taiga mengangguk,

"Aku kasihan padanya dad, dia selalu dipukuli si tua Flitch kalau ketahuan menyelinap masuk, padahal dia kan mau sekolah juga." Taiga menatap manik crimson ayahnya, "apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Dia sedang istirahat sekarang, tepatnya pingsan. Tapi, yeah, kau boleh masuk."

Kagami masuk dan menghampiri ranjang tempat si bocah terbaring. Disibakkannya poni si bocah dan dikecupnya dahi anak itu. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Taiga begitu peduli pada anak itu." Ucap Raiga melihat putranya yang tengah menarik selimut hingga ke dagu anak itu.

"Iya, Taiga bilang dia akan bercerita saat anak itu bangun." Jawab Alex.

"Aku tak sabar mendengar cerita anak itu."

* * *

Manik azure itu terbuka. Mengerjap dan mengadaptasikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Tangannya bergerak mencari tumpuan untuk membantu tubuhnya bangun.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Manik azure itu menoleh, menemukan sepasang manik crimson di hadapannya.

"Yokatta, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya si crimson.

"Ah, ha'i."

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku." Ucap si crimson senang, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Bocah biru itu menatap tangan si crimson, alias Kagami, dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"He? Kau belum pernah bersalaman?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengguncang guncangkan tangannya seperti sedang bersalaman.

"Apa itu bersalaman?" Tanya si bocah biru polos.

"Er...seperti ini." Kagami menarik tangan bocah itu dan menguncangkannya sedikit, "ini namanya bersalaman, biasanya kalau orang baru berkenalan, atau bertemu, mereka akan saling menjabat tangan. Nah, aku ulangi, namaku Kagami Taiga, kalau kau?"

"K..Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Oh iya, kata dad kalau kau sudah bangun kau harus makan, ayo ke ruang makan." Kagami mau menarik tangan anak itu, "a..ano, tuan muda, kakiku tak bisa digerakkan."

Kagami menepok jidatnya, "aku lupa, kakimu kan patah, jadi tak bisa jalan selama beberapa bulan. Ayo kugendong," Kagami menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya, "dan jangan panggil aku tuan muda, kita kan sebaya, panggil yang lain."

"Boleh aku panggil Kagami-san?"

"Geez, Tetsu, kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil nama keluargaku." Kagami terdiam sejenak, "bagaimana kalau niisan?"

"Nii-nii?"

"Terserahmu deh, adik kecil." Kagami mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan sayang.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di ruang makan. Raiga dan Alex sudah menunggu mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Taiga, bawa dia kemari." Perintah Alex. Kagami membawa Kuroko pada Alex yang mendudukkan Kuroko di kursi antara dirinya dan Raiga, sedangkan Taiga duduk di seberang Kuroko. Kuroko memilin ujung kaus yang dipakainya untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya.

"Nah, siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Raiga lembut.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Berapa usiamu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Alex.

"L...lima tahun." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

Para maid masuk dan menyediakan hidangan. Berbagai masakan memenuhi meja tersebut.

"Makanlah, Tetsuya." Ajak Raiga sementara dirinya mengambil sepotong daging. Taiga menatap Kuroko bingung karna Kuroko tidak menyentuh nasinya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Taiga.

"A...ano, Mr Kagami dan Mrs Kagami-"

"Tak perlu memanggil kami seformal itu Tetsuya, panggil saja paman dan bibi. Lalu kenapa kau tak menyentuh nasimu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Raiga.

"A..ano, paman dan bibi belum memberitahu saya, seberapa banyak saya boleh makan." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunduk.

"Lho? Kenapa harus diberitahu?" Tanya Alex bingung.

"Dari kecil saya diajarkan seperti itu oleh mama. Karna dulu, makanan di rumah saya sangat terbatas, jadi kami harus hemat. Kadang kami tak makan sama sekali." Jawab Kuroko jujur.

"Hahaha, benar-benar anak yang sopan! Taiga kau harus belajar dari Tetsuya!" Ucap Raiga sambil menepuk kepala putranya.

Sepotong daging mendarat di piring Kuroko. Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taiga yang memberikan tidak hanya daging tapi juga seluruh lauk di meja padanya.

"Makanlah, Kuroko," ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"T...Thank you."

Mereka semua menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, Kuroko makan dengan lahap sampai tak tersisa sebutir nasipun di piringnya. "terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Kuroko. "Masakan anda sangan enak, bibi koki." Ujarnya tulus pada maid yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kalau bibi boleh tau, Memangnya orangtua Tetsuya kemana?" Tanya Alex lembut. Kuroko terdiam.

"Mama...Papa..." Kuroko menahan air matanya yang hampir mengalir keluar. "Mama dan papa sudah di surga." Ucapnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan.

Garpu yang dipegang Taiga terjatuh, dia menatap Kuroko tak percaya.

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka, Tetsuya?" Tanya Raiga.

"Saya dengar dari papa, namanya James Moriarty." Jawab Tetsuya sambil terisak pelan.

"Tetsuya tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?" Tanya Alex.

"Sumimasen, saya tak punya tempat tinggal, rumah lama saya dibakar sama James Moriarty. Jadi saya tinggal di mana saja, asal saya bisa tidur." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

Taiga turun dari kursinya, dia berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Kuroko, jangan menangis," ucapnya.

"Maaf, nii-nii," Kuroko menghapus air matanya.

"Kuroko, aku bersumpah, aku takkan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu. Aku akan melindungimu seumur hidup. Aku takkan membiarkanmu sendiri, tanpa tempat tinggal, atau kelaparan. Karna mulai sekarang kau adalah adikku!" Ikrar Taiga.

Kedua orangtuanya saling tatap tak percaya. "Taiga, kau menyayangi Tetsuya ya?"

Taiga mengangguk,"Mom, aku kagum pada semangatnya, walaupun selalu dipukuli dan hidup di tengah kota London yang kejam sendirian, dia tak pernah menyerah. Karna itu aku selalu ingin menjadi kakak untuknya, agar dia tidak sendirian lagi."

"Nii-nii..." Ya, dalam dekapan Taiga, Kuroko merasa tidak kesepian lagi, dia merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak, yang selalu dia harapkan.

"Taiga, bawa Tetsuya ke kamarmu ya, kalian boleh bermain. Mom dan Dad mau bicara." Perintah Raiga.

"Un. Ayo Tetsu." Taiga menggendong Kuroko.

"Ano, apa tak merepotkan?" Tanya Kuroko sangsi.

"Hey, aku lupa, selama kakimu masih patah, aku yang akan menjadi kakimu." Ucap Taiga. Dengan lembut digendongnya Kuroko dan dibawanya ke kamarnya. (A/N: ehem #ceksound, tolong jangan berpikir yang iya-iya #digebukinparafujodanshi)

"Alex, kita harus bicara."

* * *

"Aargh! Kenapa aku kalah terus?!" Seru Kagami frustasi tapi bercanda(?)

"Hihihi, nii-nii ganbatte." Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, adik kecilku sudah semakin hebat saja."

Kalau kalian penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka, saya akan memberitahukan pada kalian.

Kagami tengah mengajari Kuroko cara membaca, yang dalam sekejap langsung dikuasai oleh Kuroko. Semua buku cerita milik Kagami bisa dibaca dengan lancar oleh Kuroko. Dan tadi mereka suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membaca halaman berikutnya dari dongeng 'The Ugly Duckling' karya Hans Christian Andersen. (Jangan tanya kenapa H. C. Andersen sudah hidup di zaman itu).

"Wah, lagi ngapain kalian?"

Keduanya menoleh, "hi mom, hi dad."

"Kalian semakin akrab saja ya." Raiga mengusap kepala keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Mom dan dad sudah bicara, dan kami memutuskan untuk mengangkat Tetsuya sebagai anak kami." Ucap Alex.

"Seriously?!" Seru Kagami senang.

"Tentu saja, mana bisa mom dan dad biarkan Tetsuya sendirian diluar sana?"

"Tetsu, kau beneran jadi adikku!" Seru Kagami sambil memukul punggung Kuroko, membuatnya meringis.

"Tetsu, ada apa?" Kagami mengangkat kaus Kuroko, dan melihat luka lebam di punggungnya.

"S-sumimasen, tadi pukulan nii-nii kena lukanya." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Maaf." Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, "selamat datang di keluarga kami, Tetsu."

Raiga menarik anaknya dan juga Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya, dan Alex ikut bergabung.

Tetsuya menangis, ya, dia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sebuah keluarga. Betapa rindunya dia pada kehangatan ini.

"Thank you, mom and dad."

* * *

Kuroko bangun ketika hari sudah beranjak siang. Walau sudah bangun, dia tetap memejamkan matanya, kejadian semalam bagaikan mimpi, dan dia takut kalau dia bangun, mimpi itu akan hilang.

Kuroko merasakan sebuah tangan mendekap tubuhnya secara protektif. Dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke kiri, dan melihat sosok yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kakaknya dalam mimpinya semalam tertidur di sisinya, memeluknya untuk melindungi dari rasa dingin.

Pergerakan kecil Kuroko membuat Taiga terbangun, "ah, morning, Tetsu, tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"I-ini bukan mimpi?" Tanya Kuroko linglung.

"Ha? Tentu saja bukan. Kau ngomong apa sih?" Taiga tertawa. "Ne, kau mau minum susu?"

"Apa itu susu?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

"Ah, nanti kau juga tau. Ayo, tak usah ganti piyama." Ujar Taiga.

Kuroko menunduk dan menyadari kalau baju yang dipakainya saat ini adalah sebuah piyama baru berwarna kuning dan bermotif bebek.

"Sudah, nanti saja komentarnya, ayo ke dapur." Taiga mengangkat Kuroko di punggungnya dan menggendongnya ke dapur.

* * *

"Pagi, Mrs Bentley."

Maid koki yang sama dengan kemarin menoleh ke belakang, "ah, tuan muda Taiga dan Tetsuya sudah bangun?"

"Anda jangan memanggil saya tuan muda, saya lebih suka dipanggil Kuroko atau Tetsuya, lagipula anda kan lebih tua, kenapa memanggil saya tuan muda?" Tanya Kuroko polos. Sang maid tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

"Mrs Bentley, kami mau susu!" Seru Taiga semangat.

"Mau pancake juga?"

"Disiram saus maple!"

"Hahaha, baiklah." Mrs Bentley tersenyum, meninggalkan kedua anak yang sedang duduk di meja bar.

"Ini sarapan kalian."

"Uwah!" Taiga menatap sarapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tetsu cobain deh." Taiga menyuapkan sepotong pancake ke mulut Kuroko. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah.

"Enak?"

"Un."

"Makanlah, habis mandi kita belajar berhitung ya."

"Un."

Mrs Bentley tersenyum kecil melihat tuan mudanya bisa ceria lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

"Mom, apa Tetsu akan ke sekolah juga?"

Alex yang sedang memakaikan sepatu ke kaki kiri Kuroko menoleh pada Taiga, "Mom belum tau sayang, lagipula Tetsuya kurang setahun. Hari ini dia akan ikut papamu ke rumah sakit."

"Oh, begitu? Taiga juga mau ikut papa."

"Taiga, kau kan harus sekolah." Ujar Raiga.

"Tapi," Taiga menatap Kuroko, "nanti tak ada yang menjadi kaki untuk Tetsu."

"Nii-nii tenang saja, dad memberiku sebuah kruk." Kuroko menunjuk kruk yang dipegang Raiga.

"Tapi kalau pakai kruk Tetsu bisa kelelahan." Protes Taiga.

"Tenang saja Taiga, dad hanya mengizinkan Tetsuya menggunakan kruknya saat dia sedang sendirian."

"Tapi-"

"Atau itu hanya alasanmu saja supaya tak usah pergi sekolah?"

"Betul!"

Suasana awkward memenuhi ruangan. Taiga berbalik dan mendapati Mrs Bentley tersenyum licik dibelakangnya.

"Mrs Bentley!" Protes Taiga.

"Taiga, sudah, masuk ke kereta, cepat."

Taiga merengut, namun tetap menggendong Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Alex mengecup bibir Raiga.

"Of course honey," Raiga membalas kecupan itu dan mereka pun berciuman panas.

"Mom, dad, apa kalian mau menodai kepolosan Tetsu dengan melakukan hal tak senonoh didepan dia pagi-pagi?" Tanya sebuah suara datar dan malas.

Keduanya menoleh kearah Taiga, sang penanya, yang sedang duduk bersila di dalam kereta dengan tangan kiri sebagai penopang dagu dan tangan kanan menutupi mata Kuroko.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Raiga naik keatas kereta.

"Bye mom." Taiga melambai keluar jendela, Kuroko merangkak dengan hati-hati ke jendela dan ikut melambai, "bye-bye mom."

Taiga merangkul Kuroko dan melambai hingga Alex tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

Kuroko terpana melihat ruang kerja Raiga di rumah sakit.

"Dad,"

"Hm? Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Istana apa ini?"

Raiga tertawa, "ini bukan istana nak, ini rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Rumahnya sakit ya dad?"

Suara tawa Raiga memenuhi ruangan, "bukan sayang, rumah sakit itu tempat orang-orang yang sakit datang untuk berobat."

"Oh, begitu?" Kuroko menatap seisi ruangan kantor Raiga.

"Nah, Tetsuya duduk di sini ya." Raiga menurunkan Kuroko diatas sofa terdekat. Kuroko panik begitu sofanya melengkung karna tertekan pantatnya.

"D...d...dad...m...ma...maaf." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Raiga bingung.

"A...aku merusak kursimu."

"Maksudmu sofa?" Raiga mendekati Kuroko dan menggendongnya, Kuroko berbalik untuk melihat sofa yang tadi 'dirusaki'nya. Betapa tercengangnya dia ketika sofa itu kembali menggembung seperti semula.

"Dad, alat ajaib apa ini?" Tanyanya kagum.

"Ini bukan alat ajaib Tetsuya. Sofa ini dibuat dari busa, jadi dia mengikuti bentuk dari apapun yang diletakkan disana. Dan kalau tak ada beban, dia akan kembali seperti semula."

"Begitu ya?"

Raiga pun menurunkan Kuroko, yang langsung melonjak kegirangan. Diletakkannya dompetnya diatas meja disamping sofa.

"Tetsuya, kau tunggu disini ya, dad ada perlu sebentar." Raiga beranjak keluar.

"Dad, apa tempat ini aman?" Tanya Kuroko ragu.

"Tentu saja." Raiga mengusap kepala Kuroko dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yo Raiga."

"Oh, halo Ash."

Ashley Wright, dokter tulang dan juga sahabat Raiga, menatap ke dalam ruangan dimana Kuroko sedang duduk manis di atas sofa.

"Siapa dia? Seingatku kau hanya punya satu putra." Celetuk Ash.

"Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, anak jalanan yang ditolong putraku. Yah, aku mengangkatnya sebagai anak kedua sih."

Ash menepuk bahu Raiga, "aku hargai kebaikanmu, tapi tolong pintar sedikit."

"Apa maksudmu?" Raiga menatap Ash kebingungan.

"Kau tidak tau tabiat anak jalanan Inggris? Mereka semua pencuri tau."

"Tidak semuanya kan? Kalau begitu kau menghina Alfie." Alfie adalah anak angkat Ash.

"Oh yeah." Ash menggeram, "tikus itu, dia mencuri dompetku dan membawanya kabur. Ray, percayalah, Kuroko kecil itu akan mengambil dompetmu dan lari."

"Tapi, kakinya kan patah." Kata Raiga ragu.

"Huh, dia akan menyimpannya sampai kembali ke komplotannya nanti. Kalau kau tak percaya, itu terserahmu, tapi aku usulkan untuk mengetesnya."

* * *

"Huaah, dad lama sekali." Kuroko menguap kecil, dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, matanya tertuju pada dompet Raiga yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Dia tak tau, Raiga dan Ash tengah mengawasinya dari balik kaca di pintu.

"Lihatlah, sebentar lagi pasti diambil." Ucap Ash yakin.

"Are? Ini punya dad kan?" Ditatapnya lekat-lekat dompet itu. Namun tangannya tak bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku akan mengetesnya," Ash pun membuka pintu, dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil dompet Raiga.

"Hey, nak, apa kau melihat dompet Raiga?" Tanya Ash.

"Kalau lihat memangnya kenapa paman?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan dompet itu dibalik punggungmu. Berikan padaku!" Bentak Ash.

"Tidak mau! Ini punyaku, bukan punya Raiga!"

Raiga menunduk, "Tuhan, salahkah aku mengadopsi Tetsuya?" Bisiknya.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk memberikan dompet itu padaku!"

"Tidak mau! Ini punyaku!"

"Kau tidak mau?" Ash mendekati kaki kanan Kuroko yang diikat papan, "hmm... Kakimu patah kan?"

"K..kok paman tau?" Mata Kuroko menyiratkan bukan ketakutan tapi kekaguman.

"Tentu saja, aku ini ahli tulang."

"Tulang? Apa itu?"

Ash mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko, "nah, anak kecil,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Sekali lagi Ash mengabaikan protes Kuroko, "kalau kau tak mau memberikan dompet Raiga padaku, aku akan patahkan kakimu."

"Patahkan saja!" Kuroko mengangkat kakinya, "ini, silahkan."

Ash terkejut dengan keberanian bocah kecil dihadapannya. "Terserahmu, bocah, dasar keras kepala." Ash keluar ruangan dan kembali mengawasi Kuroko. Setelah memastikan pria aneh itu sudah pergi, Kuroko menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Phew, untung saja kakiku ngga dipatahin. Eh, memangnya kaki bisa dipatahkan ya?" Kuroko mengangkat kaki kirinya dan berusaha mematahkannya seperti mematahkan coklat, "ngga bisa tuh."

Baik Raiga maupun Ash mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

Kuroko menguap kecil, diletakkannya dompet Raiga dibalik punggungnya dan dia tertidur.

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka sekelompok pencuri kecil, lihat? Dia mengklaim kepemilikan atas dompetmu."

"Ash, aku masih belum selesai." Ucap Raiga, "aku yang akan mengetesnya."

* * *

Kuroko terbangun dari tidur siangnya, "apa dad belum kembali juga?" Gumamnya, ditatapnya seisi ruangan dan didapatinya Raiga sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Dad, kau sudah pulang?" Kuroko tersenyum senang, "ini dompetmu."

Raiga cengo melihat Kuroko menyodorkan dompetnya tanpa ada yang berkurang. Raiga duduk di sebelah Kuroko, "Tetsuya, kau..."

Kuroko tersenyum, "tadi ada bapak-bapak bertampang preman masuk dan mau mengambil dompetmu. Aku ambil saja dan aku bilang kalau itu punyaku, soalnya dia maksa minta, kakiku aja mau dipatahin lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau sembunyikan dompetnya dibalik punggungmu saat kau tidur tadi?"

"Eh? Dad melihatnya?"

"Aku melihat semuanya."

Kuroko menunduk, "maaf dad, tadi aku dikuasai keinginanku untuk mengambilnya, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya karna aku tau dad percaya padaku. Makanya kusembunyikan agar om preman tadi tidak bisa menemukannya."

Raiga tersenyum, "benar-benar pikiran lugu khas anak-anak." Gumamnya.

Baik Raiga maupun Kuroko tak menyadari adanya suara bersin yang membuat rumah sakit terkena gempa bumi(?).

Raiga mendekap Kuroko dengan erat, "terima kasih telah menjaga dompet dad, Tetsu."

"Yeah." Kuroko menguap lagi.

"Masih ngantuk?" Kuroko mengangguk, "tidurlah," Raiga membaringkan Kuroko di sofa dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat malam dad." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Pfft- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Taiga memukul-mukul dinding rumah begitu melihat Kuroko dan Raiga yang baru pulang. Mau tau kenapa? Ternyata readers semua pada kepo ya? #digiles.

Rambut biru Kuroko acak-acakan dan mencuat kemana-mana. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya setengah terpejam.

"Taiga ini," Alex mengambil Kuroko dari Raiga, "katanya mau jadi kakak, kok adiknya bangun malah diketawain?l

"Hahaha, sorry sorry, muka Tetsu lucu sih hahaha." Taiga menahan tawanya.

"Tetsuya, kau mau sekolah?"

Taiga langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Mau mom." Jawab Kuroko.

"Memangnya mom sudah mendaftarkan Tetsu?" Tanya Taiga.

"Tentu saja, pulang dari rumah sakit tadi dad mendaftarkan Tetsu ke SD Rakuzan. Dan dia diterima." Ujar Raiga.

"Uwah Tetsu, kau hebat sekali!" Seru Taiga senang sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Kuroko ngga nyambung.

"Tetsu ngantuk? Yuk tidur." Taiga menggendong Kuroko ke kamarnya.

"Yah, kita harus tidur juga." Ucap Alex.

"Apa kau mau 'makan malam?" Tanya Raiga seduktif.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan suara eksotis dari kamar orangtua Taiga dan Taiga juga Kuroko yang tidur dengan saputangan di telinga mereka.

* * *

**Oke, chapter ini bersambung dulu ya. Chapter berikutnya masa lalu Kagami akan diceritakan sampai habis. **

**Ja, RnR please...**


	4. Chapter 4: Kagami Taiga no Monogatari(2)

"Taiga, Tetsu, mom mau bicara."

Kedua anak coretmalaikatcoret itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku mereka dan menatap langsung ibu mereka.

"Ada apa, mom?" tanya yang lebih tua, Taiga.

"Tadi mom berdiskusi dengan dad, dan kami rasa kalian sudah cukup besar untuk tinggal di asrama."

Asrama? Oh no!

"T-tapi kenapa mom?" Tanya Taiga heboh. Dia takut pada peraturan asrama yang (menurutnya) mengerikan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tetsuya yang uhukkelewatuhuk polos.

"Asrama? Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Asrama itu rumah tempat siswa tinggal terpisah dari orangtua mereka. Apalagi Tetsuya menerima beasiswa untuk ikut akselerasi, pasti kegiatannya di sekolah semakin banyak untuk persiapan ujian."

"Pisah sama mom dan dad? Tetsuya tak mau."

Taiga merasa menang kali ini, Alex selalu menuruti kemauan Tetsuya, tapi kali ini…

"Mom juga tak mau pisah sama Tetsuya…" Alex menangis alay(?) sementara Taiga menangis di pojokan(?)

_Jadi mom hanya peduli sama Tetsuya dan tidak peduli padaku? Sakitnya tuh disini…_ Gumam Taiga galau sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tapi Tetsuya bisa pulang pada liburan musim panas kan? Tetsuya jangan sedih, oke?"

"Oke."

_Habislah aku_, batin Taiga makin galau.

* * *

Disclaimer: sampai kiamat pun kurobas tetap punya Fuji-sensei. Sherlock Holmes dan Dr Watson punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle sedangkan Laskar Jalanan Baker Street punya Tracy Mack dan Michael Citrin

Title: Kiseki Sherlock: The Mistery of The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball.

Summary: Kiseki no Sedai menerima tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sebuah bola basket milik sang pemain legendaris setelah kematian Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik Louis Museum. Dan sebuah misteri lama kembali terkuak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok detektif ini?

* * *

"Aku bosaaaaaaaan."

Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya dan menatap Taiga yang sedang duduk di jendela.

"Nii-nii kalau tidak hati-hati ntar jatuh trus mati lho…" Peringatnya.

"Biar saja, aku memang mau terjun ke bawah kok."

**Brukk.**

Buku yang dipegang Tetsuya jatuh ke lantai sementara sang pemegang berlari dan memeluk Taiga, "Nii-nii jangan mati!" Seru Tetsuya.

"EH EH TETSU JANGAN GITU AKU JATUH OI!" Taiga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke luar jendela.

"NII-NII!"

**Gedebuk.**

"Itte," Taiga mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja berkontak dengan tanah, "TETSU TEME! KENAPA DADAKAN SIH?!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Eh? Nii-nii ngga apa?!" Teriak Tetsuya polos dari jendela tempat Taiga jatuh tadi.

"Tentu saja aku tak apa," Taiga tertawa kecil, "TAPI KAU TAU GA SIH TANAH DI LONDON ITU KERAS-KERAS?!"

"Tapi kau tak apa kan?"

"TETAP SAJA SAKIT WALAUPUN JATUHNYA DARI LANTAI YANG PALING DEKAT DENGAN TANAH, KALAU DI LANTAI PALING JAUH DARI TANAH? KEPALAKU TAKKAN SELAMAT TAU!" Semprot Taiga sambil memanjat jendela.

"I'm sorry…" Mata Tetsuya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Taiga menghela nafas, "Jangan diulangi ya." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala si adik.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Oh, kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Taiga.

"Ke mana?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Jalan saja, aku bisa mati bosan disini."

"Baiklah," Jawab Tetsuya sembari mengambil jaket dan topinya dan mengikuti Taiga yang sudah mendahuluinya.

* * *

"Nii-nii…"

"Hmm?"

"Nii-nii…"

"Apa?"

"Matte…"

Taiga berhenti dan terkejut melihat Tetsuya berjongkok 2 meter di belakangnya. Dengan segera dia mendekati Tetsuya.

"Doushte?" Tanyanya.

"Nii-nii, pulang yuk…" Ajaknya sambil menggigil.

Taiga terdiam. Udara kota London memang sedang tidak bersahabat, apalagi untuk anak selemah Tetsuya.

"Nii-nii belikan minuman untukmu, mau?" Tanyanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini." Perintah Taiga sambil berlari pergi. Sebelum berbelok, Taiga bisa melihat seorang wanita bicara dengan adiknya

* * *

Tetsuya duduk diam di tangga gereja tempat kakaknya menyuruhnya menunggu.

Jujur saja, Tetsuya sedikit takut saat ini. Dia ingin pulang ke asramanya. Disini dingin dan menakutkan.

"Hai, adik kecil."

Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita tersenyum padanya sambil membawa segelas minuman.

"M-maaf kalau saya menggangu anda." Tetsuya membungkuk kepada wanita itu.

"Tidak kok, duduk saja." Jawab wanita itu sambil duduk di samping Tetsuya. "Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

"Err, aku menunggu kakakku." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Apa kau haus?" Tanya wanita itu lagi, "ini, minumlah. Vanilla milkshake hangat sangat nikmat kalau diminum saat cuaca seperti ini."

Tetsuya menatap gelas yang diberikan wanita itu dengan ragu-ragu. Dia sudah sering diperingatkan untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang asing, tapi sepertinya wanita ini orang baik.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum menyedot cairan putih yang manis itu.

"Enak?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Un."

Tapi entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa pening. Dan sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

"Untung belum habis."

Taiga tersenyum sambil memandang segelas vanilla milkshake hangat di tangannya.

"Tetsuya…" Panggilnya riang sambil mendekat ke tempat adiknya menunggu-

"Tetsuya?"

-atau tadinya menunggu.

"Ah, mungkin dia tak tahan dengan udaranya jadi dia pulang duluan." Taiga berusaha optimis sambil berjalan menuju asramanya.

* * *

"Tetsu?"

Taiga bingung, kamar yang mereka tempati masih gelap. Tak ada tanda kalau adiknya sudah pulang.

Taiga panik. Dengan buru-buru diletakkannya vanilla milkshake di meja makan dan dengan segera berlari keluar.

"Tatsuya!" Serunya pada seorang anak yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yo Taiga." Sahut Himuro Tatsuya, anak itu.

"Hei, apa kau melihat Tetsuya?" Tanya Taiga panik.

"Eh? Ngga tuh." Jawab Himuro.

"Kemana dia…" Taiga kalut.

"Sebaiknya kau segera cari dia, Taiga."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Irene Adler, si pengelola klub malam yang terkenal itu sedang mencari korban untuk di'pekerjakan' di klub malamnya. Katanya yang diincarnya itu anak laki-laki yang imut. Jujur saja, Tetsuya adalah tipe favorit Irene Adler. Karena itu cepat temukan dia sebelum terlambat." Nasihat Himuro sebelum berlalu.

"Wait, Tatsuya!"

"Apa?"

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri Irene Adler?"

Himuro berusaha untuk mengingat, "Rambutnya kuning kecoklatan atau pirang mungkin, kulitnya putih." Jawabnya, "kira-kira seperti itulah."

Taiga berusaha untuk mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat wanita dengan ciri-ciri itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat wanita yang dilihatnya tadi siang.

"Oh no…" gumamnya.

* * *

Tetsuya membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan cahaya remang-remang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, anak kecil?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang wanita duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sambil merokok.

"Uhuk…bibi, bisa kau matikan batang panjang itu?" Tanyanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Tenang saja sayang, sebentar lagi dia tiba. Kalau dia sudah tiba, akan kumatikan rokok ini."

Tetsuya tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud wanita itu. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya, seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dan besar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dengan segera wanita itu mematikan rokoknya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang, Richard." Desah wanita itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher pendek pria itu.

"Tetntu saja sayangku," Pria itu, Richard, mencium bibir si wanita dengan ganas, "Apa kau membawa yang kuminta, Irene?"

Wanita itu, Irene Adler, tersenyum, "Tentu saja, apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu?"

"Tentu tidak, jadi, mana dia?" Tanya Richard.

"Disana sayang." Jawab Irene manja sambil menunjuk Tetsuya.

Dengan cepat Richard mendekati Tetsuya dan mengangkatnya, "Dia bukan perempuan, Irene." Protesnya sambil menjatuhkan Tetsuya begitu saja ke ranjang.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau bisa mencobanya dulu kan?" Irene menyeringai.

Richard ikut menyeringai, "Hei, anak manis," tangannya yang besar mengelus pipi Tetsuya, "Jadilah anak yang baik dan patuhi aku." Perintahnya sambil menggerayangi dada Tetsuya.

"Paman, jangan!" Mohon Tetsuya sambil mendorong tangan besar itu.

"Kau berani memerintahku?! Gubernur kota London?!" Geram Richard seraya meninju pipi Tetsuya.

"Aduh."

"Calm down Richard, dia hanya anak kecil." Bujuk Irene.

Richard kembali mengelus paha Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya kembali mendorong tangannya.

"Kau mau melawan, hah?!" Richard mengamuk dan menghajar Tetsuya berkali-kali.

"NII-NII!" Serunya sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Heh, percuma saja, 'nii-nii'mu takkan datang." Ejek Richard sambil merobek baju Tetsuya.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI ADIKKU BABI SIALAN!"

Richard menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dan disana, Taiga berdiri.

"Nii-nii!"

"Tetsu, sini!" Perintah Taiga. Tetsuya pun berlari ke arah Taiga yang langsung mendekapnya.

"Yokatta, kau tak apa?" Tanya Taiga. Rasa lega memenuhi dadanya.

"Nii-nii, aku takut…" Isak Tetsuya.

"Sudahlah, nii-nii disini." Taiga mengusap punggung Tetsuya, dilepaskannya jaket miliknya dan dipakaikan ke Tetsuya, "ayo pulang." Ajaknya sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu.

"HEI!"

Taiga berhenti.

"Mau kau bawa kemana anak itu? Anak itu milikku!"

"Milikmu?" Ulang Taiga dingin, "Sejak kapan dia menjadi milikmu? Dia adikku, bukan milikmu."

"KAU BERANI MEMBANTAH GUBERNUR LONDON?!"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" Richard melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Taiga, namun…

**GREP**

Taiga menangkap tinju besar itu dengan tangannya, "apa kau tak pernah mendengar pepatah Latin tua?" Taiga berbalik dan memelintir tangan itu, "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus." Ucapnya.

"Akh, apa artinya?" Tanya Richard sambil meringis.

Sebuah tendangan melayang ke wajah gemuk Richard, Irene berusaha untuk melawan juga, namun percuma saja. Taiga sudah sering berkelahi bahkan dengan preman yang paling ditakuti di London sejak kelas 1 SD. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia bertambah kuat, kekuatannya kini bahkan setara dengan petinju profesional, atau mungkin lebih.

"Ah, aku malas mengurus kalian." Ucap Taiga sambil membawa Tetsuya pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi, Irene Adler?"

Irene memasang senyum termanisnya (yang menurut Taiga adalah senyum paling menjijikkan.), "Kita bisa bicara baik-baik anak muda, berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk mendapatkan anak manis itu? 50 Shilling? Atau 50 Poundsterling?" Tanyanya tanpa menyadari kalau dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar, membangunkan naga tidur dalam tubuh Taiga.

"Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman ya." Sebuah tendangan dengan kekuatan penuh mendarat di wajah manis Irene, "KAU KIRA NYAWA BISA DITUKAR DENGAN UANG HAH?! KALIAN BABI-BABI BUSUK TAK TAU DIRI YANG HANYA SUKA MELAKUKAN FREE SEX DAN MELAKUKAN PERBUDAKAN, KALIAN LEBIH PANTAS JADI BABI, BAHKAN BABI JAUH LEBIH BERHARGA DARIPADA KALIAN!"

Tendangan itu tak berhenti, mata Taiga mendelik tajam Irene Adler dan Richard dengan tatapan harimau liar yang sedang mengamuk.

"Tetsu ayo pergi!" Taiga menarik tangan Tetsuya dan segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Taiga melihat seekor kuda tertambat di pohon. Dengan cepat Taiga melepaskan tambatannya dan menggendong Tetsuya naik ke punggung kuda itu.

"Tetsu, pegangan yang erat." Serunya sambil memacu kuda itu menjauh dari rumah kecil di ujung ladang itu.

* * *

"Aduh."

Taiga mengompres pipi Tetsuya yang lebam dengan es batu, "Sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sana."

Tetsuya mengelus lebamnya, "nii-nii, bagaimana kau tau aku ada di sana?"

"Tatsuya yang memberitahuku, ayahnya pernah menangkap Irene Adler beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia kedapatan sedang 'nganu' dengan seorang anak kecil di gubuk ditengah ladang jagung. Orang aneh, suka tempat-tempat kosong untuk melakukan itu."

"nganu itu apa?"

Kagami kicep.

"Err, sebaiknya kau tak usah tau ya, Tetsu."

Tetsuya mengangguk polos.

"Nih, vanilla milkshake untukmu."

Tetsuya menatap bingung gelas milkshake di tangannya, "tenang saja, milkshake ini beda dari yang diberikan Irene Adler."

"Thank you." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menyesap minuman itu.

"Enak?" Tanya Taiga. Tetsuya mengangguk. "Arigatou." Ucapnya sembari menunduk, Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kaki Taiga yang lecet dan sepatunya yang sudah..err…tak berbentuk.

"Nii-nii, kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Oh?" Taiga melirik kakinya, "Ck, sepatu payah, masa lari dari sini ke ladang aja ga kuat?" Gumamnya jengkel namun dapat didengar Tetsuya.

"J-jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Ya,aku berlari dari sini ke rumah ladang itu." Taiga tersenyum menenangkan Tetsuya yang sudah mulai menangis, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis, ini bukan salahmu."

"T-tapi ini salahku. Kalau aku tidak menerima minuman Irene Adler, mungkin aku takkan diculik, dan nii-nii ga perlu lari jauh-jauh."

Taiga menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau aku sadar sedikit lebih lama, mungkin kau sudah diapa-apakan mereka, Tetsuya." Dihapusnya air mata Tetsuya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menangis? Anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis."

"Hai."

"Kau suka minuman itu?"

"Iya."

"Huft, aku harus belajar membuatnya nih." Taiga menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tak punya banyak uang untuk membelinya tiap hari."

Tetsuya hanya menatap heran kakaknya, "Arigatou." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Singkat cerita, kedua kakak beradik ini lulus dari SD Rakuzan. Tetsuya menjadi siswa termuda yang lulus dari SD itu, ditambah lagi dengan nilai sempurna disemua mata pelajaran. Taiga, yang sebenarnya kecerdasannya tak jauh beda dengan simpanse *Author dibunuh Kagami*, ajaibnya berhasil menjadi siswa terbaik kedua dibawah Tetsuya.

Tentu saja ini menjadi kebanggaan bagi Raiga dan Alex, orangtua mana yang tidak bangga melihat anaknya berhasil meraih prestasi tertinggi di sekolah besar dan populer seperti Rakuzan?

"Taiga, Tetsuya, congratulation." Ucap Raiga sembari memeluk Taiga.

"Tetsuya hebat ya, bisa dapat nilai tertinggi. Taiga juga hebat." Alex tertawa sambil memeluk Tetsuya.

"Tapi Taiga masih kalah dari Tetsuya lho, makanya Taiga belajar lagi ya." Nasihat Raiga.

"Pasti dong!"

"Nii-nii ganbatte."

* * *

Keduanya melanjutkan sekolah ke SMP Teiko, SMP paling bergengsi di London. SMP yang terkenal dengan tim basketnya yang kuat. Baik Taiga maupun Tetsuya sangat menyukai basket, makanya sejak kelas 5 SD keduanya sudah sering berlatih. Taiga membantu Tetsuya menemukan tekniknya sendiri untuk mendukung tim dari belakang.

Misdirection.

Berkat teknik ini, Tetsuya berhasil masuk first string. Dan karena teknik itu juga, dia mendapat julukan dari rekan setimnya.

"Nice pass, Illusion Boy."

"Kerja bagus, Illusion Boy."

Illusion Boy, julukannya.

* * *

"Tetsu."

Tetsuya menoleh, "apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku nii-nii lagi." Ucap Taiga dengan pandangan kosong.

Tetsuya terkejut dengan perintah itu, belum pernah Taiga memintanya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Nii-nii, kalau aku ada salah aku minta maaf. Kumohon jangan terjun ke bawah!"

Taiga tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi Tetsuya, "Idiot, aku takkan terjun ke bawah. Aku masih mau hidup."

"Apa nii-nii marah?" Tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Taiga balik.

"Bukannya nii-nii melarangku memanggilmu nii-nii lagi?" Tanya Tetsuya polos.

"Melarangmu bukan berarti marah padamu kan?" Tanya Taiga.

"Iya sih."

Taiga menghela nafas, "dengar, di SMP Teiko ada satu geng yang hobi membully anak-anak tiri dan anak-anak angkat. Tapi mereka menghormati anak yatim piatu karena mereka sendiri yatim piatu. Kemarin saja aku lihat Oliver Twist dibully di lorong hingga tangannya patah. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu, Tetsu."

Tetsuya mengangguk, "jadi aku harus memanggilmu Kagami-sama?"

"Geez, ngga formal juga kali." Decak Taiga, "kalau begitu panggil aku Kagami-kun."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ya. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Kuroko."

"Kuroko?"

"Iya," Taiga tersenyum, "deal?"

"Deal." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Yosh, ayo ke kelas berikutnya." Ajak Taiga sembari melompat turun dari jendela kamarnya.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko."

Tetsuya menoleh, "Ogiwara-kun, ada apa?" Tanyanya pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua!"

Taiga yang asyik makan muffin langsung menoleh, "apa? Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya? Itu udah basi keles." Celetuknya.

Sebuah bola basket mendarat di kepala si bakagami.

"Bukan!" Geram Ogiwara, "minggu ini kita akan melawan SMP Rakuzan!"

"Hah?! Serius?!" Taiga menghabiskan muffinnya dengan semangat ibu-ibu yang menang arisan(?)

"Iya!" Seru Ogiwara.

Ketika kedua ace Teiko ini sedang semangat membicarakan pertandingan mereka, Tetsuya malah kebingungan.

"Ano..."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Tetsuya.

"SMP Rakuzan itu kuat ya?"

"Lumayan, pemainnya sangat berbakat. tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka kuat, melainkan keberadaan seorang pemain ilusi di tim mereka." Jelas Taiga.

"Pemain ilusi?"

"Yep, julukannya Illusion Boy."

"Itu kan aku?"

"Ya, kami memanggilmu begitu karena teknik kau bermain sebelas duabelas dengannya."

"Sou ka? Sekuat apa dia?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Kau akan tau ketika melawannya nanti, Kuroko." Jawab Ogiwara.

"Hai, aku jadi tak sabar." Gumam Tetsuya.

* * *

Sayangnya, tepat ketika pertandingan berlangsung, Tetsuya terkena demam tinggi.

"Sayang sekali." Sang pelatih menggeleng sedih. Saat ini, tim Teiko sedang mengunjungi pemain ilusi mereka yang terbaring lemah di asramanya.

"Saya masih kuat kok, pelatih, saya bisa main dua quarter." Tetsuya berusaha bangun untuk meyakinkan pelatihnya, namun kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ukh." Gumamnya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tak bisa berdiri, bagaimana kau bisa main dua quarter? Baru satu menit quarter pertamapun kau sudah pingsan." Ucap sang pelatih.

"Tapi, aku.." Tetsuya menoleh ke jendela, "aku mau melawan pemain ilusi itu."

"Maksudmu Mayuzumi Chihiro?" Tanya James Gordon, kapten mereka.

"Mungkin." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Sudahlah," sang pelatih mengelus kepala pemain termuda mereka, " kalian bisa bertanding tahun depan kan? Kalian baru duduk di bangku kedua." Hiburnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Demammu masih tinggi, Tetsuya."

"Saya hanya duduk di bench dan mengamati, tak akan main."

Pelatih menghela nafas, "baiklah."

* * *

"Kagami-kun, ternyata Mayuzumi-san itu hebat ya."

Taiga menatap Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring dengan pandangan bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

"Teknik yang dipakai Mayuzumi-san memang hebat, pantas dia dijuluki Illusion boy." Jelas Tetsuya.

"Lho? Kau juga kan?" Tanya Taiga.

"Memang, tapi teknik yang dipakainya jauh lebih canggih daripada punyaku."

Kau kira komputer? Taiga sweatdrop dalam hati.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu tahun depan." Gumam Tetsuya.

"Karna itu, selama setahun ini kau kembangkan kemampuanmu agar kau bisa mengalahkan dia."

Tetsuya mengangguk, "oyasumi, nii-nii." Bisiknya sebelum terlelap.

* * *

Sejak Tetsuya melihat sendiri seberapa kuat Mayuzumi Chihiro, dia mulai memacu dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Taiga dan Ogiwara dengan setia membantunya. Semua hal yang menurut mereka mungkin dapat meningkatkan kemampuan Tetsuya.

"Kuroko, coba kau ubah arah bola ini." Seru Ogiwara sambil melempar bola ke arah Tetsuya.

Duesh.

"ITTE!"

Ternyata bola yang dioper Tetsuya sukses menerjang(?) Taiga.

"Ups."

Begitulah kira-kira kerjaan mereka setiapp hari. Dan selalu saja Taiga yang jadi korban(?).

Tapi perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia. Karena tepat di winter cup berikutnya, Tetsuya sudah mampu melakukan tiga dasar permainan basket versi dirinya.

* * *

"Yosh, kalau kita menang melawan SMP Yosen, kita akan melawan SMP Rakuzan!" Seru Taiga.

"Karna itu, pertandingan kali ini kita harus menang, baik melawan Yosen ataupun Rakuzan. Jangan sampai kita kalah lagi seperti saat melawan Rakuzan tahun lalu." Nasihat pelatih.

"Baik!" Seru semuanya.

"Tetsu, persiapkan dirimu." Bisik Taiga.

"Hai."

* * *

Kita langsung skip ke pertandingan semi final.

Saat ini, pertandingan sudah mencapai quarter kedua dengan skor 80-76 dipimpin Teiko. Dan waktu tersisa tinggal 15 detik sebelum quarter berakhir.

"Halo, Tetsuya-kun." Sapa seorang remaja dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Doumo, Himuro-san." Balas Tetsuya pada kakak kelasnya semasa SD.

Dan sebelum Himuro sempat mengatakan apapun, bola dan anak itu sudah menghilang.

"Eh?!" Himuro berusaha mencari keberadaan Tetsuya, dan ketika ia menyadari keberadaannya, skor sudah bertambah menjadi 82-76 tepat ketika quarter berakhir.

Saat istirahat, Himuro menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Rupanya kau sudah berkembang banyak ya, Tetsuya-kun." Puji Himuro.

"Ya, semua berkat Taiga-nii." Tetsuya pelan.

"Aku jadi semangat untuk melawanmu."

"Aku juga, ayo berhadapan dengan adil."

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 15 tahun, hampir lulus dari SMP Rakuzan, adalah pemain ilusi pertama di London, atau mungkin di dunia. Hawa keberadaan tipisnya menjadi alat untuk mengembangkan tekniknya. Mayuzumi sangat yakin kalau di dunia ini dialah satu-satunya pemain ilusi yang pernah hidup dan pernah ada.

Namun, dugaannya meleset.

Dari tempatnya duduk di bangku penonton, dia hanya bisa terpaku begitu melihat teknik permainan anak berambut biru muda itu. Anak yang juga memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, namun hawa keberadaannya dijadikan senjata -dan bukan alat- untuk memperkuat tekniknya.

"Wah, Mayuzumi, kayaknya kau punya saingan tuh." Ledek Mibuchi Reo.

"Huh, biarkan saja, toh dia tak sekuat aku. Tekniknya masih payah semua, nekat benar dia mau menggunakannya di pertandingan." Jawab Mayuzumi dengan datarnya.

"Hey, kalau mereka menang, mereka akan menjadi lawan kita kan?" Tanya Nebuya Eikichi.

"Tentu saja kingkong." Jawab Mibuchi.

"Kalau gitu, kita tonton saja dulu pertandingan ini." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

* * *

"Dengan skor 117-114, SMP Teiko menang."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Yes Kuroko kau memang hebat!" Seru arthur McCoy, point guard mereka.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa." Gordon menepuk kepala Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-kun, kau memang hebat ya." Ujar Himuro sembari menyalami Tetsuya, "kau juga, Taiga." Ucapnya pada Taiga, "tak kusangka kau berkembang secepat itu."

"Tentu saja!" Seru Taiga.

"Setelah ini kalian akan melawan Rakuzan." Ucap Himuro serius, "kalian harus kalahkan mereka, untuk kami juga."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan kalau kau bisa mengalahkan mereka," Himuro mengelus kepala Tetsuya, "mungkin kau bisa merebut gelar 'The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball' darinya. Tampaknya para wartawan menemukan pemain ilusi lain selain Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ucap Himuro sambil melirik para wartawan yang mendekat.

* * *

"Akhirnya mereka akan menjadi lawan kita ya." Ucap Mibuchi riang. "Aku tak sabar nih!"

"Bilang aja kau naksir bocah itu." Ucap Mayuzumi. Tepat sasaran.

Tepat saat itu dua wartawan melintas.

"Sepertinya besok akan jadi acara besar nih." Celetuk wartawan pertama.

"Yep, pertarungan dua pemain ilusi nih."

"Siapa yang akan mendapat gelar 'The Most Illusionary Boy and Basketball' ya?"

"Aku yakin Mayuzumi pasti bisa mempertahankan gelarnya."

"Hm.., kurasa Kuroko Tetsuya bisa mengalahkannya."

"Tak mungkin, ilusi yang masih muda takkan bisa mengalahkan ilusi profesional."

"Kita lihat saja besok. Dan aku akan mewawancarai pemenangnya dan memasukkan biografinya ke halaman depan."

Tim Rakuzan hanya diam mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ne ne, Mayuzumi, kalau kau kalah melawan anak itu, apa hukumannya?" Tanya Hayama Kotarou dengan semangat.

"Gimana ya?" Jawab Mayuzumi malas, "kalian boleh mencabut jabatanku sebagai kapten dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi."

Remaja berambut merah darah itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi, "oi, jangan asal memutuskan dong! Aku tak setuju!"

"Bukannya kau selalu ingin jadi nomor satu?" Sindir Mayuzumi.

"Cih." Akashi Hideki menendang kerikil di hadapannya. Mayuzumi tersenyum licik.

"Lihat saja, ada puluhan anak itupun, aku tetap akan menjadi Illusion boy nomor satu di London."

* * *

"Pertandingan antara SMP Teiko dengan SMP Rakuzan akan dimulai."

Mayuzumi berjalan mengambil posisi. Dan saat itu dia bisa melihat keberadaan bocah yang dikabarkan adalah pemain ilusi baru. Dan tampaknya dia juga melihatnya, karena bocah itu tersenyum padanya.

Mayuzumi menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan meremehkan, "aku takkan kalah darimu."

Tetsuya menatap Mayuzumi, "ayo bertanding dengan adil."

* * *

Oke, saya malas mengulang cerita, semua sudah tau kan ceritanya? Yap, SMP Teiko menang. Dan Mayuzumi yang dendam membunuh Tetsuya.

Nah, sejak itulah Mayuzumi menghilang. Semua orang bilang anak itu bunuh diri karena ketakutan. Ada juga yang bilang dia lari keluar negeri, tapi tak satupun cerita itu memberikan bukti yang kuat. Mereka tak menemukan mayat Mayuzumi dimanapun. Dan tak seorangpun pernah melihat sosoknya lagi.

* * *

"Sou ka?"

Kisedai masih setia mendengar cerita si penjaga museum tua dengan vanilla milkshake hangat menemani mereka.

"Ya. Ibuku benar-benar terpukul. Aku mengerti perasaannya sih, Tetsuya itu anak yang baik dan jenius. Siapa sangka usianya hanya bertahan sampai 14 tahun? Padahal dia sudah hampir lulus SMP, dan kami bahkan sudah mendiskusikan kemana kami akan melanjutkan sekolah kami. Ternyata, dia sudah lulus duluan." Ujar Kagami.

"Ne, memangnya kalian mau ke SMA mana?" Tanya Kise kepo.

"Stonewall high." Jawab Kagami.

"Lalu, apa Tetsuya-san tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak membalas dendam ke Mayuzumi, dia juga memintaku untuk menjaga bola kesayangannya. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya itu selalu membuatku bahagia."

"Apa kata-kata terakhirnya?" Tanya Midorima.

* * *

**Flashback sejenak(?).**

Tepat setelah Taiga menyanggupi permintaan Tetsuya, anak itu tersenyum kepada kakaknya, "aku beruntung karna aku bisa menjadi adik dari orang sebaik dirimu, walaupun aku hanya bisa merasakannya selama 9 tahun, tapi aku senang karena bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kagami."

Taiga menangis sambil mendekap Tetsuya erat, "tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tetsuya mengangkt tangannya yang gemetar dan menghapus air mata Taiga, "Sayonara, Kagami-kun". Dan Tetsuya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Taiga, nyaris tak kelihatan, "thank you so much, nii-nii."

Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, sang pemain legendaris akhirnya meninggal.

**Flashback sejenak end(?).**

* * *

"Tetsuya-san memang orang yang baik hati ya. Kalau aku jadi dirinya, aku pasti akan minta siapapun untuk membalaskan dendamku, tapi Tetsuya-san meminta sebaliknya." Ucap Akashi penuh hormat.

"Akupun begitu, rasanya ingin kubunuh Mayuzumi Chihiro sialan itu." Geram Kagami.

"Eh? Mayuzumi Chihiro?" Akashi terdiam, "rasanya pernah dengar."

"Eh?" Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Sherlock pernah memberitahuku sebelum dia, err..." Akashi berusaha mencari kalimat, tak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau Sherlock Holmes masih hidup? "...sebelum dia pergi, ya. Dia bilang kelompok James Moriarty yang berhasil kabur ada dua, yang satu Moran, dan satunya lagi Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro bergabung dengan James Moriarty?" Tanya Aomine terkejut.

"Menurut pendapat Sherlock sih, tapi dia tak yakin karna tak ada bukti yang jelas. Mayuzumi memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, jadi tak seorangpun bisa melacaknya." Akashi menatap Aomine, "tapi kalau Daiki sih mungkin."

"Aku lagi?!" Seru Aomine.

"Sudahlah, ah, sepertinya badai sudah reda." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Benar juga." Celetuk Aomine.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Ojiisan, kami permisi." Pamit Akashi setelah membereskan gelas-gelas mereka.

"Ya. Hati hati di jalan." Balas Kagami sambil membukakan pintu museum.

"Ja ne, ojiicchi." Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Kagami sebelum menghilang di tikungan.

Setelah mereka tak tampak lagi dalam pandangannya, Kagami pun masuk ke dalam.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinys dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya fic ini bisa dilanjutkan juga #narisamba.

Maaf atas kelambatan updatenya, tugas sekolah Fei di dunia nyata menumpuk, project-project menunggu, dan ga ada waktu untuk nyantai bikin Fei galau #gananya.

Oke, RnR please...


End file.
